Yearning for Truth
by SuperYuuki
Summary: Akane, Tsukiyo, and Kikane experience an accident while hiking and suddenly find themselves in Hueco Mundo. What happened, exactly? Will they find the truth or will they decide that they don't want to leave? Chapter 18! An anime convention?  What?
1. Awkward Places

**A/N Okay, this was just a crazy idea that came to me when I got bored writing something else. Just because this is posted, don't expect consistent updates, I'm working on dozens of fan fictions (most of them on paper at the moment), and I just wanted to get this down.**

**On a side note, Akane wasn't originally made for this story, she has her own (****Akane the Enigma****, I haven't posted it, yet.). Also, in my mind, Kikane was originally an Arrancar that I randomly designed (I love designing Arrancar and their uniforms). Tsukiyo's appearance is derived from my character Muteki (****Ageha Muteki****), in a fan fiction from a whole other manga (Tsubasa: Those with Wings).**

**Akane is the only name that I'm not sure what it means. Kikane means Tree Bell, and Tsukiyo means Moonlight. I think Akane means Ginger (as in the spice).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Akane, Kikane, and Tsukiyo belong totally to me.**

**Aizen: No, Akane belongs to me.**

**Yuuki: NO SPOILERS, AIZEN-SAMA!**

**Aizen: You have no control over me.**

**Yuuki: I do here. I make it so you have no response to what I say, therefore you'll shut up and we can continue with the story.**

**Aizen: . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . .. . .**

_Tsukiyo_

Tsukiyo sat down at her computer, sipping a mug of steaming hot chocolate. Her computer chair was anything but comfortable, and wasn't suited for long Warcraft sessions like those that she usually enjoyed. Today, though, she was skipping raid night for a hike with her only two friends, Kikane and Akane.

Kikane was one of the popular girls in school, she was widely accepted as a whore, but Akane and I knew better. She turned out to be a huge closet cosplayer, she had every cosplay an Anime geek could ask for, Chi's skimpy dresses from Chobits, Orihime's uniform from when she was in Las Noches, Hatsune Miku's original outfit, she even had a Misa cosplay from Death Note.

Akane, though, was a different story. People avoided her, neither of us really why. She was purely obsessed with shonen manga, a complete Narutard, and she had a thing for Deidera, but Bleach came before Naruto, fueling the fact that she was a totally Byakuya fan-girl.

Tsukiyo smiled to herself. She had crazy friends, but at least they were friends. Other people made fun of her because of her hair, her pure white hair, her beautiful, pure white hair. Never once had she considered cutting it, no matter how horrible the taunts became, because she knew they were only jealous, she was beautiful, they weren't. Now, she knew this, but she tried not to flaunt it, hiding herself as much as possible from her haters. She was NOT narcissistic, she did NOT enjoy thinking that people hated her because she was pretty, instead, she sort of wish she were otherwise so she did not have to go through the harassment she went through everyday.

She shook her head, why was she thinking about this stuff right now, anyways?

With her dainty fingers, she quickly logged on to the IM. Akane and Kikane were already in heated debate.

_(Tsukiyo has logged on)_

Akane: Kika, you just don't switch back and forth like that. You have to choose a guy and stick with him, like me.

Now, to the uninformed observer, it seemed that they we're arguing about Kikane's boyfriend, but Tsukiyo knew better.

**Tsukiyo: Who're you fan-girling over now, Kika-chan?**

**Kikane: ICHIMARU GIN!**

Tsukiyo made a face. Ichimaru was . . . interesting.

**Akane: Why can't you just stay with one, like me? You can so join the Byakuya fan club with me.**

**Kikane: I'm pro Byakuya x Renji, so I really shouldn't . . . **

**Akane: So? I support Byakuya x Rukia but you don't see me being weird about it.**

**Tsukiyo: Yeah, and I am all for Hitsu x Hina. That doesn't stop me.**

Yep, she was a Hitsugaya fan-girl. They had the same hair color, and he sometimes got picked on for it, too, except no one who made fun of him for it would live very long . . .

**Kikane: I mean Bya's not really my type. I don't go for girly guys.**

**Akane: You so didn't just call Bya-kun girly.**

Uh oh. She'd better stop this before it got nasty.

**Tsukiyo: So, peoples, how about that hiking trip?**

**Akane: Hiking! :D**

**Kikane: I second that motion.**

**Tskiyo: Awesomeness. See you at ten, and DON'T forget snacks.**

**Kikane: I promise, I shall remember the granola bars this time.**

**Akane: I'll be there, bestie!**

_ (Akane has logged off)_

_ (Kikane has logged off)_

Tsukiyo sighed in relief. That had been close. If she hadn't distracted them, they would have started an all-out war. They may have been best friends, but they were always at each other's throats.

Logging off, Tsukiyo downed the rest of her hot chocolate and flopped down on the bed for a quick nap before she left.

_Kikane_

She groaned. Where was she? What was this sandy feeling beneath her? Why was it so dark and cold? Where were Tsukiyo and Akane?

Something had fallen, she knew that much. There had been pain, and she remembered pressing the distress button on her GPS before losing consciousness. But something wasn't right; this couldn't be a hospital.

Groggily, she opened her eyes to a barren landscape, a dark desert where only the light of the moon kept things lit. The moon was alone in the sky; no stars graced its company as it did its best to light up the darkest land.

She wasn't stupid, she knew where she was; she just didn't want to believe it.

Shakily, she rose to her feet and looked around. In the distance was a building she knew was farther away than it looked. It might take days to reach it. It was a good thing she remembered the granola bars.

Hefting her backpack over her shoulder, she began the lengthy trek towards the place where solace would likely not come.

_Akane_

She must be dreaming. That was the only way to explain the fact that she was in a large bed with someone's large form next to her. The question was who's obviously no longer sleeping form lay there? It could be just another Byakuya dream, but then it would be warm in here, and she would hear the sound of crickets singing outside in the gardens of Seireitei. But it was cold here and there were no chirping crickets.

Okay, backtrack, wasn't she _just_ hiking with Kikane and Tsukiyo? She remembered Kikane yelling something like 'look out' and then something big hitting her, and then pain, and then . . . this. As weird as it was, she guessed she could go with it. But she had to wake up and find her friends afterwards.

She opened her eyes and looked at the face of her brain's imaginary person, and immediately wished her brain wasn't such a weird-o.

Aizen Sosuke was staring at her questioningly, as if he didn't expect her to be here.

She made an 'eep' noise and tried to jump away, not getting very far.

"No you don't," he said as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back and flipping her so that she was under him.

Eyes widening with shock, Akane gave as much meager resistance as she could.

She had to admit, from this perspective he was a lot sexier than Byakuya . . .

"Now, I'm going to ask you a very simple question. Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" he asked, slight annoyance seeping into his voice.

Akane scowled inwardly. He probably didn't mind that she was there, in fact, he probably enjoyed it. "Who I am is none of your business, and I would be out of your bed by now if you weren't holding me down," she replied, the smartass she was. Besides, this was probably just some sick nightmare that she'd wake up from any second.

"I would think that the name of the girl I found asleep in my bed is my business," he retorted.

She was silent for a while, breathing quickly, her heart pounding. This didn't feel at all like a dream. So . . . if it wasn't a dream, how the hell did she get here? She briefly closed her eyes trying to remember more about the hiking trip, to remember what had happened after the pain. When she couldn't dig up anything else, she decided that the only way to figure everything out was to ask for the help.

Opening her eyes, she responded, "My name is Akane," she said, "I have no idea how I got here. I swear, the last thing I knew I was with my friends backpacking in the mountains, you _have_ to believe me," she pleaded. Begging, she found, made her feel nasty. She immediately assigned begging to her list of things that she absolutely hated doing.

"I have no reason not to believe you, Akane," he got off of her.

Akane knew a lot about Aizen. She knew he was going into his manipulative mode. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it, but she'd act as if she was. She sat up and slid off the bed, when she realized what she was wearing.

It was an Arrancar's uniform, except with lots of changes. Most of the top half of the dress itself was black, but the sleeves were white. It had a white choker-like attachment that covered the bottom half of her neck and tapered to a point between her sizeable assets. Another white attachment hugged her navel, it was tied with strings in the front and at the top also came to a point underneath her breasts, then at the bottom came to a point, too, but that lower point was not visible because it was covered by a black sash. The skirt of the dress was white and just barely met the floor.

She inwardly sweatdropped. This whole outfit accented her boobs. Great. She was trapped in a building practically full of rapists, and she was wearing this extremely ridiculous dress. Just great.

Then her eyes went to the other object, a sheathed sword that was slid into her sash. Gawking at in for a moment, she recognized how it was set up; it had to be a Zanpakuto.

She turned back to the ex-Shinigami, starting to get over her shock. After he was sure she had finish her little moment of thought, he continued, "You can stay here until you figure out what happened. We still have a few empty rooms, and you are more than welcome to utilize one."

_I'd better be convincing, _she thought. Bowing low, she exclaimed, "Thank you, Aizen-sama!"

"I never told you my name."

Akane froze. Shit. She was such a dumb-ass. "I – I must've . . . um. . . uh . . ." she had no response, no explanation. She certainly couldn't tell them that where she came from they were an Anime series.

"It seems you have quite a bit of explaining to do."

She nodded. It seemed that she'd have to tell them.

She was about to start her explaination when the door opened. Loudly.

An emotionlessly angry Ulquiorra was tugging along a struggling Tsukiyo _by the hair_. Unlike Akane, Tsukiyo was wearing what she had been when they were hiking, and she didn't have a Zanpakuto, it seemed.

"Aizen-sama, I found this human roaming around Las Noches. Should I kill it?" Ulquiorra asked.

Akane ran over to Tsukiyo and slapped away Ulquiorra's hand, receiving an odd look from said Espada. "Tsukiyo, are you alright?" Akane asked.

Tsukiyo hugged Akane tight, tears in her eyes, "Akane! You're okay! I think I'm fine. Where's Kikane?"

"I don't know. She could be anywhere."

"I'm so worried . . ."

Aizen smiled, "Ulquiorra, it was a good idea to bring this human to me before disposing of it, it seems. You may leave now."

Without a word, the Espada turned and left.

Akane stood up, giving Tsukiyo a hand. She turned to Aizen, "Aizen-sama, this is my friend, Tsukiyo. May she stay here, also?"

Tsukiyo's eyes widened, "You mean . . . _the_ Aizen-sama? As in Sosuke Aizen, ex-captain of the fifth division in the Gotei-13, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Tsuki, that Aizen-sama. And the guy that dragged you in here was Ulquiorra Sciffer, as in the fourth Espada."

"The guy with a second release form?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Actually, I find this rather frightening –"

"So she knows about us, too?" Aizen interrupted.

"Yeah . . ." Akane said meakly.

"So, wait a minute," Tsukiyo said, "Where is Kikane?"

. . . . .. . .

**So . . . yeah. Where's Kikane? We know, they don't. For all they know Nnoitra or Szayel found her. It's a scary situation.  
Review, please. No one say I'm copying anybody.**

**Next chapter I will reveal more about why Akane has a Zanpakuto and the others don't. But here's a bigger hint than what I'm giving you next chapter: It has to do with the outcome of the accident they had while hiking.**


	2. Catch Me!

**A/N Apparently the hint I gave was a bit too big. Eh. At least you don't know [all] the pairings yet! **

**Nobody's really reading this yet. Shocker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but Akane Tsukiyo, and Kikane all mine.**

**Kikane: WTF?**

**Yuuki: Yes, you belong to me . . . **

**Kikane: . . . **

. . . . . . . . . . ..

_Tsukiyo_

"So, wait a minute," she said, "Where's Kikane?"

"Another one of your friends, I suppose, Akane?" Aizen said.

They both ignored him.

"Judging by the fact that we both appeared in different places, Kikane probably showed up somewhere around here, too."

"Maybe if we compare the places where we showed up, we'd get a better idea of where to look. I showed up just inside the front door. Where were you, Akane?"

"Here."

"Aizen's room?"

"Worse."

Tsukiyo gave Akane an odd look. What could be worse than appearing in Aizen's bedroom? Oh . . . "Aizen's bed?"

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Aizen exclaimed.

Akane glanced at him. "Oh, you said something?"

Tsukiyo gave Akane an incredulous look. Who knew she had the guts to potentially piss off Aizen?

. . . . . . . . . .

_Kikane_

Damn this accursed sand! It made everything just that much more difficult.

She groaned and sat down to munch on a granola bar. Stupid sand. Stupid hiking trip. Stupid landslide. Stupid . . . stupidity.

The moon reminded her of Tsukiyo, for her name meant 'moonlight', obviously representing to color of her hair. Tsukiyo . . . the timid girl was probably panicking right now. Tsukiyo, she remembered, got the least of them during the accident. Hopefully she survived. Hopefully Akane survived, too.

Kikane sighed. There was no time to think about that. She needed to get indoors.

She heard a loud noise, like a crash mixed with a roar. They'd found her! She stood up and ran as fast as she could towards Las Noches, which might as well be hours away still.

The sound of heavy foot falls filled her head. No way could she defend against this. Never ever would she be able to fight a Hollow.

It was fast, and it caught up with her in seconds. It grabbed her roughly by the back with its crude white clawed hands, holding her in front of its face.

She screamed, screamed like never had before. Maybe someone would hear her. Anyone.

The hollow held her up higher, about to drop her into its wide gapping mouth.

Suddenly, it stopped and evaporated.

With nothing stopping her from falling, she plummeted towards the ground. It had been a really big hollow. She shrieked out of pure instinct, instantly ceasing as a pair of strong arm caught her.

"Tch, stop that infernal screeching, girl, I have very sensitive ears!" said an oddly familiar voice.

Looking up, she immediately noticed his hair.

Blue.

"Grimmjow!" she exclaimed, "Yay, you've so totally made my A-list! Grimmy, you now have my undying fan-girl affection!"

"WTF?"

. . . . . . . . .. .

**Sorry. Short chapter. Aizen may have been a tad OOC, but who cares? Also, if you're super smart like all us geniuses, you'd probably have figured out that I've changed the rules surrounding death and becoming a hollow and such. I realize this too. It's for the sake of the storyline! It wouldn't work otherwise.**

**I love all of your reviews and I love it when people add my stories to their favorites or story alert!**

**Arigato!**


	3. In Which Wikipedia is Recited

**A/n Yay this is getting updated quick! I just have **_**so**_** many ideas for this story! I hope for the cult of the evil water god Cepherious to make an appearance **_**sometime**_** in this story, if you've read Inuyoshie's ****Bleached Armageddon**** then you know what I'm talking about and probably are giggling quietly to yourself.**

**Also, as of this chapter all of the characters involved in the pairs will have made their appearances. I'm gonna have several show up just to confuse the crap out of those of you who are trying desperately to figure out the pairs. (Heck, two of them are frickin' obvious.)**

**I also have no idea how to write Gin's accent. I'll try my best, but if you have a better way please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, for if I did, Gin Ichimaru would still be alive.**

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

_Akane_

"Eh? Kikane?" Starrk asked, "Human, loud, blond, flat, sort of bitchy?"

"So you've seen her?" Akane asked eagerly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. She was following Sexta around like a puppy. A loud, annoying puppy."

So she was already in Las Noches. Akane sighed of relief. "Which way did they go?"

He pointed in the opposite direction of which she came. "That way, I think."

She nodded and grabbed Tsukiyo's wrist, tugging her along with her on the hunt for Kikane.

Suddenly, Akane heard a delighted screech and got tackled by Kikane.

She laughed. "Kika! You're alright!"

She was abruptly somber. A short awkward silent ensued. She was about to open her mouth to speak when another voice cut through deafening lack of noise.

"Who're ya guys?"

_Tsukiyo_

She looked up to see the owner of the voice. It belonged to a man; he was tall, compared to her. What freaked her out most though were his squinty eyes. The sly smile didn't bother her much, despite popular belief.

But what she really noticed was his hair. It wasn't quite as white as hers was; rather, it had a lilac tint to it.

"Oh, now I remember, Sosuke-sama said sometin' 'bout ya," Ichimaru drawled. "So, what're yer names?"

Kikane grinned mischievously. "Yumekanou Kikane. Otaku."

Tsukiyo gave a timid smile. "Muteki Tsukiyo. Um . . . I would say I'm a bookworm," she said, doing her best to follow Kika's example. Of course, even though they knew who he was, he didn't know who they were. Even if he had, it was common courtesy to introduce one's self upon first meeting.

Akane stood tall with ever-straight confident posture, smiling haughtily, "Nazo Akane," she said simply.

Truthfully, Akane had pride, and a mild superiority-complex, along with a hint of narcissism.

Definitely, she and Aizen weren't going to get along very well, if at all.

. . . . . . . . .

_Aizen_

He'd seen it.

The pride in that girl's eyes, it shined, possibly brighter than his own. Yet, the girl did not believe herself to be god, nor wish to be. She simply believed that she was better than most. It was a subtle sort of pride, and only the most attuned could sense it.

And her Reiatsu, now that was something to be proud of. It may not have come anywhere close to his, but her spiritual pressure rivaled that of Tousen. The girl had potential; he could say that for certain. With the proper training, she might actually surpass Gin in skill and raw power.

But he couldn't stop obsessing over her eyes. The determination in them glittered as bright as the pride. He almost wanted to crush it; not the pride, such a thing was too rare to destroy, but the determination.

He tried to write the feeling off as morbid curiosity, but something told him that it was more than that, even if he didn't want to accept it.

He smiled to himself. This Akane was indeed something new.

Entering his throne room, he wondered how Gin was doing on his task of fetching the two, now three, girls.

No sooner than the moment he sat down did the group enter. Akane and the one called Kikane were discussing something called a lemon. Tsukiyo would pipe in randomly with a comment of some sort. Some of the words made no sense to him, but he after caught words like 'seme,' 'bondage,' and 'threesome,' he decided he really didn't want to know.

"You did bring the binder, right, Kika?" Akane chimed.

"Of course I did. I never leave without the lemon binder." She said.

Tsukiyo gasped, "Ooo, can I borrow some Hitsu x Ruki and some Ulqui x Hime?"

"Yeah, Kika, and give me all the Ai – um . . . you-know-who x OC or Hina. Maybe some Yoai pairings, too. Just anything with said male," Akane commanded.

Aizen blinked as he realized what she'd just said.

"Sure, sure. I know what I'm reading later, though." Kikane said, grinning creepily.

He found himself slightly disturbed by this whole situation, yet, he wasn't one hundred percent sure _that_ was what they were talking about, so he just let it go.

Deciding to change the subject – fast - he asked, "So, you were going to explain how you know so much about us."

All three turned and stared at him, as if they only just realized that he was there. Tsukiyo and Kikane gazed at Akane expectantly.

Akane sighed and took a deep breath. "Where we come from you are all in an Anime/Manga series called Bleach. The main character is Ichigo Kurosaki, and in the end you get PWNED pathetically by Urahara Kisuke," she paused, "Gin dies. By your hand."

At this, Gin raised an eyebrow.

"I must have had some provocation?" Aizen asked.

"I'm not telling you that. It would be a breach of trust. Any other questions?"

"How can you expect me to believe you?"

"I know everything about you," Akane said.

He smiled kindly. They could be spies for the Soul Society. "So, what do you know?"

Akane assumed a blank face, "Your well above all captain-level Shinigami, except the Captain-commander, who you said yourself is much stronger. Your Zanpakuto is Kyoka Suigetsu, it is activated by the command 'shatter'. Its Shikai ability is Kanzen Saimin, or Complete Hypnosis. It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis . . ."

As the girl continued on and on about his Zanpakuto, Aizen started to get a little skeptical. Some of the things she was saying had not been revealed to the Soul Society, yet.

"The hypnosis is apparently long-lasting, seeing as the Visoreds are still affected by Kyoka Suigetsu even though they were hypnotized at least one hundred ten years ago . . ."

She even knew about the Visoreds. Nobody knew about the Visoreds. And if they did in the Soul Society, nobody knew they called themselves Visoreds. This . . . was becoming an enigma.

". . . may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what, precisely, is different. Gin Ichimaru overheard Aizen describe the only way to avoid "Kyoka Suigetsu" is by touching the blade before the illusions are activated," Akane paused.

"You do know much about my Zanpakuto, but that proves little. What about me personally?" Aizen said, curious about what the girl would answer with.

"During your time as a Shinigami, you public image was that of a bespectacled intellectual whose humility and warmth was equaled only by your dedication to the Gotei 13. However, it eventually became apparent that this was a carefully-crafted façade designed to hide your true, sinister nature.

"While you appear to treat your subordinates with kindness and compassion, you view them only as little more than pawns in reality. You view morality and empathy as weaknesses, which must be expunged in order to reach one's full potential. You think nothing of manipulating or killing those around you in order to achieve your goals," for a moment, the blank look on her face disappeared. "I'm going to skip what hasn't happened yet, because Kikane hasn't read that far and I don't want to spoil it," she said.

"By all means, continue. I am rather enjoying this," he encouraged.

Akane nodded and the blank look returned. "During your ascent to Hueco Mundo, you remove your glasses and sweep a hand through your hair to reveal menacing eyes and a very different," she paused, "awesome hairstyle."

She seemed to have added 'awesome' herself. It really did seem like she was reciting something directly. This certainly wasn't her own words.

She continued, "As you had previously revealed to Toshiro Hitsugaya that the Aizen they all knew never existed, this would be a visual representation of that claim. Before leaving, you tell Jushiro Ukitake that no one started out in heaven, not even the gods. Then you say that you will be the one to stand in the heavens and end the unbearable vacancy on the world's throne," she stopped there. The way she ended it, abruptly, made it seem like there was more she could say.

"The rest is irrelevant." She stated.

Tsukiyo screeched in happiness, running over to hug Akane. "Oh my God, Aka, you just perfectly recited the Sosuke Aizen Wikipedia page!"

"Well duh! I love all the antagonists. Except some Espada."

"So basically, in this Anime I'm the bad guy?"

"Yes."

"And you love bad guys," It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Akane had no answer. She simply blushed, embarrassed.

Aizen smiled inwardly. This girl was something else. There was no way he could not believe her now, not after that extensive report.

. . . . . . . . ..

*******SuperYuuki's After The Chaper Special*******

Yes, Akane has a superiority complex. Yes, she's a bit narcissistic. Yes, she tends to walk around like she owns the place.

Eek. I've created a monster. But she's my most complex character. For the Aizen x Akane (It's frickin' obvious!) stuff that's going to appear sooner or later, I needed a character I was familiar with, or else I wouldn't be able to make it . . . as . . . complicated as it is going to be. I also learned what her name means! Akane = Deep red, and Nazo means either puzzle or Enigma (My favorite word EVER. I like this word more than antidisestablishmentarianism. Spell check was unneeded to spell that just now.)

And I do realize I plagiarized Wikipedia here. Oopsies. No flames, please, Akane memorized it! If you skipped the recitation, that's fine, just make sure you read the comments in-between. I skipped some of the description of Aizen's Zanpakuto, because it just went on forever and I didn't want to lost your attention.

Also, I realize this sort of ends awkwardly, but I think it works. I just wanted to get the chapter up. It's already pretty long and people are waiting.

**I'm currently looking for a beta **(Jayshock, before you ask, the answer is no. Ask me at school why.). If you're interested in beta-ing this, PM me!

Please peoples, read **Bleached Armageddon** by Inuyoshie. Rated M for language and lemons starting around chapter 80. (Total of five lemons, three semi-normal ones, one Yoai, and one really kinky one toward the very end of the story. Easy to skip over if you're not into that stuff (I skipped the Yoai). **Please read it! I'd feel bad about writing this if you didn't because this was inspired by it.** BTW, there is about 146 chapters.)


	4. Spiked

**A/N Don't we all love it when characters go crazy? Like, insane crazy, not goofy crazy, but in the most literal of ways, clinically insane?**

** Someone will, some of my readers know who because they're awesome like that (And they happen to know me personally, which is a big plus).**

** Actually, I may or may not do that. It's iffy at the moment. I might have all my characters keep their heads, except during goofy craziness!**

** And yay! Aka gets slightly drunk in this chapter, by no fault of her own of course.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me. I wish it did, 'cause then Ulquiorra would turn out to not be dead and he and Orihime would get married and live happily ever after. :P**

**Oi, I also do not own "Tobira no Mokou e" by Yellow generation or iPod.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Kikane_

Tea, actually, was quite a boring pastime. So what? You sat around and sipped tea and discussed dumb shit. Admittly, Kika was relatively disappointed. She'd hoped that having tea with various extremely powerful beings would be at least a bit more exciting than this. And the tea tasted weird. Really weird.

Kikane was sitting next to Grimmjow and Zommari. She'd decided to give Grmmy-kun a little peace and restrained from harassing him. Tsukiyo was seated next to Starrk (Who was asleep) and Barragan. The old guy was attempting to actually have a conversation with her, which was more than a little disturbing. Akane, by default, had to sit next to Aizen, that bastard.

On the bright side, Aka seemed to be enjoying the tea.

At least Kikane thought so, until Akane suddenly burst into song.

_"BOKURA WA ITSUDEMO SAKENDERU!" _she suddenly sang.

Kikane recognized the tune immediately. It was the same song Akane had forced them to learn for the school talent show last year.

Suddenly, Tsukiyo sang the next line, a bit quieter, but all the same, " _Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai,"_ the silver-haired girl sang, matching the melody.

Eh, why not? Just as the other two got started the melody of the third line, Kika chimed in with the harmony, "_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite, Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai."_

At this point, they were getting weird looks from the Espada. Gin burst out laughing.

So they spiked Aka's tea, eh? That may have been the weird taste. Kika made a mental note to find the prankster and beat him to a pulp. Akane was so much more delicate than the rest of them, despite the proud exterior. It wouldn't be surprising that Akane would have such a reaction to spiked tea that Kika and Tsuki didn't.

Oh well, this was fun. They all dramatically hit the last line of the chorus. "_Tsukiyabure, TOBIRA NO MOKOU E!"_

Akane giggled, "I just_ love_ that song, don't you, Aizen-sama?" she asked.

"I have never heard it."

Akane gasped. "Oh no! That just won't do!" she turned to Kikane, "Kika, do you have your iPod in that HUGE backpack of yours?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Get it please!"

Kika reached into her backpack. As mother always said, it was better to a bunch of random crap that never even used than to be inconvenienced because you needed it! Her hand clasped around the rectangular shape and she pulled it out and held it up.

Akane squealed and ran over to grab it. "Wait," Kikane said as she reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of small speakers.

She plugged in the speakers and tried to turn on the iPod. When nothing happened, she frowned. "Its battery is dead."

"Awwwwww. But no one has heard the awesome-ness song yet!" Akane whined.

Tsukiyo cleared her throat as she finally realized exactly what was up with Akane. "Akane, I think you should go get some rest," she suggested.

Akane just stared at her.

"Akane, you are drunk," Kikane stated flatly.

Nnoitra started laughing, too. Gin laughed harder.

She looked confused, "Wha?"

Kikane figured she'd have to use two-year olds' logic. "Sleep is good for you. Look at Starrk, he sleeps all the time and he's the Primera Espada."

The black-haired girl seemed to except this. "Makes sense, but I'm *yawn* not sleepy right . . . now."

Thank god for the power of suggestion.

Tsukiyo stood up and grabbed Akane by the arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Tsuki! Are we gonna look for some batteries for Kika's iPod? 'Cause they really need to hear-" her voice faded as they got farther.

Kika sighed and took a sip of her tea. It was spiked, too, but it had little effect on her. She doubted Tsuki's was heavily spiked, but obviously, it was some pretty weak crap that they put in this.

"Well, Kikane-san, it seems ya can hold yer liquor," Gin said, his little giggle fit all but gone.

"It's not the first time I've drunk. When you hang with the kind of people I used to, the first drink always comes when you least expect it."

She took another sip, content on ignoring everyone for a while.

. . . . . . . . . .

** Yay! This is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter. Expect most chapters without major occurrences in them to be about this long, maybe a little longer.**

** The next chapter will be Aka's hangover and Kika's revenge! But what about poor Tsukiyo, left on the side lines while her two friends dominate the story? And it seems I have changed my mind about the pairings again! Kikane is NOT going to be with Grimmjow. (But she's still a fan-girl)**

** Review or ULQUIORRA will CERO YOU! (Yeah, cause he'd do anything for his 1# fan-girl! He even protects my computer from viruses and hackers and nosy people. If you touch my laptop, you get CEROED!)**


	5. Apology, thy name is herbal tea

**A/N New chapter! Yay! Check out my awesome drawings of Akane and Kikane since they all have Arrancar uniforms on now (Shoot I forgot to write that!) at http:/ SuperYuuki . Deviantart . com (Just get rid of the spaces). I haven't finished Tsukiyo yet, but I got Aka and Kika done in a day so it won't be long until Tsukiyo is up, too. I didn't color them because then the effect would sort of be ruined. I didn't use Photoshop or anything, they are freehand drawings that I scanned, so don't expect full color awesomeness.**

**OMG, now Kika and Tsuki are going to discover their abilities! YAY!**

**-Warning-**

**Nnoitra plays a role in this chapter . . . I shouldn't have to say anything else. Nothing mature, just violent and sadistic. Language, too.**

**AND!**

**Rating may go up in a few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because if I did, Akane would replace Hisana.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Tsukiyo_

After she got Akane into her room, Tsukiyo returned to her own room.

She went over to the single desk in the room and retrieved a piece of blank paper. Earlier that day, she'd saved her drawing utensils from Kikane's gargantuan backpack of hidden wonders. It was a good thing she remembered, too, for they came in handy at time like these, when things were quiet and there was nothing too important going on.

Lying down on the floor, she set her pens side by side according to size, placed the high-polymer eraser above the paper, and gripped the pencil firmly in her hand.

Slowly, she began to outline two forms, and feminine one and a masculine one. She positioned the figures sitting at a table; the woman's figure was holding something to her mouth, a tea cup, perhaps.

As she began to work in the details, Tsukiyo fell into a light haze, letting her imagination draw the picture on its own. After she finished penciling, she inked it, using mostly the '04' pen, for medium thickness lines, but used some '06', for thicker lines, and a lot of '03', for really thin lines, at first.

She reached for her watercolors, and then stopped for a moment, realizing what she'd drawn.

_What the hell?_

_Kikane_

She left Aizen's little tea party somewhat calmer that she'd been when she'd entered.

Hmph. Whatever.

A nap would be enjoyable right now, though. It apparently was quite late, even though time was not an issue in Hueco Mundo. She followed the instructions that Tousen had given her on how to get to her room. He obviously hadn't wrote it, because it had directions based on visual landmarks, like, 'once you see the door with the number '3' on it, you know you're close,' it said for one of the last steps.

When she did see the door with the '3' on it, she read the next instruction aloud quietly to herself, "Go to the closest door without a number on it. Yay! You've made it!"

Sweatdrop. Gin must have written it.

She followed the instructions and found the door. Turning, she learned that she was directly across the hall from a door with the number '1' on it. So she was right next to the Primera Espada. Good to know.

Kika entered her room, quietly turning to shut the door. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Something was wrong. Someone was there.

Suddenly she was slammed into the wall by a crushing force. She cried out in pain as she felt two ribs snap. Stars spotted her vision, but she had a feeling she knew who this was.

Her intuitions were confirmed by the voice, "Well, aren't so tough now, are we, bitch?"

Nnoitra.

God dammit. She might not get out of this one.

She opened her mouth to scream, taking the deepest breath she'd ever taken, readying for one hell of a shriek.

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, you don't," he growled.

In desperation, she bit him hard, breaking the skin.

But, wait, how the hell? Wasn't he supposed to have the strongest Hierro of all the Espada? No way had her normal human teeth cut through that.

He backed away as he noticed it, "What the fuck?"

She took her opening and ran. Quickly, she made it out the door, tears appearing in her eyes, running straight into the back of the Primera Espada.

Starrk turned and saw her, on the verge of tears, and Nnoitra standing in the girl's doorway clutching his bitten hand.

Primera sighed and grabbed Kikane's arm, "Come on, you can bunk with Lilinette and me for a while," he said.

"Thank you," Kikane whispered quietly.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Akane_

She lay wide awake on her bed, on top of the blankets, staring blankly at the ceiling, hoping someone, anyone, would come through that door and provide her with company. Occasionally, she'd glance at the door, then sigh and realize that no one would visit her at this hour. But she just couldn't sleep! It was this wicked headache.

Sitting up, she decided to read something, namely, her favorite book - which she had rescued from Kika's giant bag of random crap – Heir Apparent by Vivian Vande Velde.

. . . . . . . ..

_Tsukiyo_

The drawing was of Akane and Aizen, sitting Japanese style at a small table drinking tea, smiling and just seeming to enjoy the other's presence. Akane had a book on the floor next to her. Tsukiyo recognized it as the one Aka always read when she wasn't reading anything else: that battered old copy of Heir Apparent.

She grabbed the drawing and dashed out of the room. Akane needed to see this.

_Akane_

Akane was surprised when the door opened.

Even more surprised when she realized who entered her bedroom.

Aizen entered, holding a teapot and two teacups.

He smiled, "I'm sorry about this evening. I promise that whoever tampered with your tea will be found and punished accordingly."

Akane snorted, "What's the penalty for messing with the tea? Death?" She asked sarcastically.

"Depends on whose tea was messed with," He held up the teapot, "This kind of tea really helps headaches," he stated.

"That I need," she said, hopping down from her bed, picking up her book out of instinct.

. . . . . . . . .

_Tsukiyo_

Just as she opened the door, she heard Akane giggle.

Taking in the scene before her, she dropped the paper on the ground. It was the _exact_ same scene as the one illustrated on her paper. Akane even had the book beside her.

Akane turned and saw Tsukiyo, just standing there looking shocked. She spotted the picture and examined it. Her face lit up in a smile, "This is awesome, Tsuki! Now, the question is, do you predict the future or make it?"

Aizen-sama examined the picture also, "Yes, I do believe I'm doing something I wouldn't normally do, so there is a good chance that she makes the future."

Tsukiyo realized what just happened. They _both _took something normally difficult to comprehend, analyzed it, and came to a probable conclusion in seconds.

They were so similar. Tsukiyo couldn't believe she was only just realizing this.

This could be bad. This could be very, very bad.

. . . . . . . . . .

**OMG, Kikane narrowly escaped. I sort of lied when I said this was going to have Kika's revenge. Kika never gets revenge. Sorry.**

**All pairings except one should be completely obvious.**

**REVIEW or SZAYEL will EXPERIMENT ON YOU!**


	6. Prediction, Maybe?

**A/N I'm going to try to start shortening my before the chapter speeches and put more at the end of the chapter, instead. Ooo, I changed my avatar again. It's Neliel Tu. I think I'll be keeping this one!**

**Now we address the issue of Kikane's broken rib cage . . . **

**. . . and Akane's lack of reading material . . . **

**. . . these are both equally important problems xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I own Akane, Kikane, and Tsukiyo.**

**Gin: I don't think Tsuki approves of bein' owned.**

**Yuuki: And I don't approve of your death. Life just isn't fair, Gin. It isn't fair.**

**Gin: . . . **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Kikane_

Everything went fine until she tried to sit down. Seriously, she was relatively fine before then.

As she attempted to gently sit on the twin-sized bed that she assumed was Lilinette's, the pain shot up her sides, doubling the agony. She let out a small shriek, hands going to her sides as she winced in pain.

At the moment, Lilinette appeared at the door, "I just heard a scream! Is Starrk finally getting laid?" she exclaimed.

"Lilinette," Starrk said.

"What?"

"Can you go find a healer numero for our guest, here?" he said calmly.

"You do it, lazy," she retorted.

"Lilinette," he said again, this time more of a plea.

"Aw, fine. But you owe me," she said, leaving in a flash.

Then Starrk flopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

Kikane just sat there, astonished that he could nap at a time like this, he was lazy, she'd give him that, but this was bordering on negligent.

Admittedly, though, it was quite late.

Through the searing pain, Kikane found herself drifting off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Tsukiyo_

No matter how many times she tried to replicate the phenomenon, it just wouldn't happen. She'd sit there; let her mind go blank, and search for an idea, coming up with nothing.

"Maybe Aizen-sama was right," Akane chimed, "maybe you do create the future."

Tsukiyo sighed, "So I should just draw something random?" she asked, unenthused.

Akane grinned deviously, "Draw something that wouldn't happen in a million years."

The white haired girl returned the devious grin; she had just the thing in mind, especially after last night's events. Aizen bringing tea for a private tea party with Akane, that had to have meant something.

She did realize her spontaneous-ness, it should be expect of an ADHD person stranded without their medication.

She turned away as she started the sketch. This would be fun.

Akane hovered over by the bookshelf, absorbed in her own little thought bubble.

. . . . .. . . .

_Akane_

Why did Tsukiyo get books in her room?

Why didn't Akane?

Looking through the bookshelf, she spotted several living world classics like Pride and Prejudice, and To Kill a Mockingbird, both of which she totally and completely adored. Her eyes widened as she spotted several volumes of Bleach. How did those get there?

"Hey, Tsuki, did you bring these Bleach manga?"

"Yeah. I brought the ones with the 'Turn Back the Pendulum' chapters, the fight against Ulquiorra, and the fight against Grimmjow. Did you know that in the anime the Szayel vs. Ishida, Renji, and eventually Kurotsuchi fight lasts, like, two seasons?" she said.

"Wow. That's ridiculous."

"Really."

"You done, yet?"

"Just about . . ." Akane swore she heard a little giggle from Tsuki.

"Tsukiyo . . . what are you drawing?" she asked.

"Noooooothiiiiiing," She chimed.

"Let me see it."

"No!" she huddled over the mostly finished illustration.

"Tsukiyo," she said in a patronizing tone.

". . . Okay," she relented, showing the sketch.

Akane examined it closely, she immediately realized what was happening in the picture, two people passionately kissing, but it took her a few moments to realize fully _who_ were kissing.

Akane and Aizen.

"Tsukiyo, if you really make the future, I swear to god, I will _burn_ your pens, understand?" Akane announced.

Tsuki smiled and nodded. "But now we will know if I predict the future or make it." She took the drawing and put it in an empty folder, sliding it between the mattresses on her bed. "No one will find it, I promise."

"You know, I think I'll steal some of your books."

"Go ahead, I'm going to work on another drawing," Tsukiyo said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"If the picture includes me-" she started.

"Don't worry. It isn't like that," Tsukiyo said.

Akane nodded and left the room.

_Tsukiyo_

Something was wrong with Akane.

She was so . . . melancholy. Normally, Akane was an energetic sort of person, an immature, typical otaku like the rest of them. Yet, something was different. She seemed like she'd matured. She was even taller, and by the way she looked, she'd gotten _bigger_. Was even possible? Akane had been blessed with the biggest out of their whole group, not quite Rangiku big, more like Orihime big. Nowhere near Halibel big, though.

Personally, Tsukiyo was a bit frightened. As to what had brought about this dramatic change in her black-haired best friend, she did not know.

_Kikane_

She awoke groggily, puzzled as to where the heck she was.

Oh yeah. Primera's room.

The pain that had plagued her earlier had all but disappeared. She sat up slowly, feeling minimal pain in her sides, and only slight bruising on her back.

Whoever healed her must've known what they were doing.

She looked up and jumped at the sight of an unknown Arrancar squatting at the foot of the bed. It was female, by the looks of it, she had pastel blue eyes and little pink marks at the bottom corner of her eyes. She had this goofy curious look on her face.

"Hello, Yuukiu is Yuukiu and Yuukiu thinks Kikane's name is Kikane," the Arrancar said.

"Um . . ." Kikane didn't know how to respond to that.

"Yuukiu made Kikane all better. Spoony is a mean Espada. Yuukiu knows this. Yuukiu has decided that Starrk-kun is a nice Espada for letting Kikane stay with Starrk. Yuukiu thinks Lilinette is a nice faccion for letting Kikane use Lilinette's bed. Does Kikane wanna be friends with Yuukiu?" The Arrancar babbled.

"Sure . . .?"

The Arrancar squealed and clapped her hands, "Yay! Yuukiu hap-" she got cut of by a pillow thrown at her head Sonido speeds.

"Shut the fuck up," Starrk exclaimed.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**YUUKIU USES NO PRONOUNS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yuukiu is going to be the first character I've ever created that I thought of as me. I just made her up today because I was running out of comic relief factor. So now added to our group of OCs is this idiotic numero with no brains. She's about the equivalent of Nel in kid form, except without the swearing or the interesting vocabulary. Yuukiu just uses bad grammar. And nicknames, don't forget the nicknames.**

**REVIEW or NEL will SPIT ON YOU!**


	7. The Paper Knows All

**A/N Seven chapters now! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, and Jayshock, I know Nel's spit heals you, but it's disgusting. As you can sort of tell, this story has sort of branched off in two different directions, Tsukiyo and Akane's part, and Kikane and Yuukiu's part. Kika and Yuukiu's story is more comical, while Akane and Tsukiyo's is a bit more tense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but Yuukiu, Akane, Kikane, and Tsukiyo are all mine.**

**Yuukiu: Yuukiu belongs to Yuukiu.**

**Yuuki: Exactly. I am Yuukiu so therefore Yuukiu does belong to Yuukiu.**

**Yuukiu: Oh . . . Yuukiu gets it!**

**Yuuki: Are you sure?**

**Yuukiu: No.**

**Yuuki: Thought so.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_Kikane_

"What did Starrk throw a pillow at Yuukiu for?" Yuukiu whined.

"Because you're so ANNOYING!" Lilinette said, answering for the half-asleep Espada.

"Bu – bu – but Yuukiu was just talking to Kikane!"

Kikane sat up, "Yuukiu, why don't we go get breakfast?" she said.

The Arrancar squealed, "Kikane's idea is a great idea!" Yuukiu said, grabbing Kikane by the wrist and tugging her out of the room.

. . . . . . .

. . . . Time passes . . .

. . . . . . .

_Akane_

She stared up at her ceiling. Again.

The worst part about the drawing was that she hadn't been wearing her own clothes. Not even her Arrancar uniform. In the picture, she was wearing some sort of robe.

The implications of that were scary.

Very, very scary.

Akane shivered. No need to think about it right now. It had been three days since Tsukiyo sketched the picture of Akane and Aizen kissing. Maybe it had been a fluke; maybe she hadn't been channeling her inner powers of divination when she drew it.

She picked up one of the books she'd stolen from Tsuki's room just as the door opened.

Without looking up from her book, she said, "It's really quite rude to enter without knocking, you know."

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you," said a dead-pan voice.

Oh. It was just Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was cool. She had nothing against him. She set her book down.

] She smiled, "Okay, Ulqui-kun."

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"I called you Ulqui-kun, 'cause you're awesome that way."

He stared at her.

She walked towards the door, "Well, come on, you did say that Aizen-sama wanted to see me."

The Espada grunted and walked out the door, Akane following behind him.

_Tsukiyo_

Why wouldn't it work?

She'd tried over and over again but she just couldn't draw her. Why?

Countless half-finished sketches were scattered all about the room. They were different, yet the same: Tsukiyo and Kikane, back in their world, but Akane wasn't there. In none of the pictures was Akane standing with her friends. Sometimes it seemed like her outline was there, like she was somewhere in the background, but she was never _with _them. In some of the pictures, Akane was standing in a garganta with Aizen, looking down upon them, but in most she just wasn't there.

Tsukiyo had no idea why she couldn't draw Akane.

On her last sheet of paper, she decided to take a different approach.

She sketched out the three feminine forms, making sure the one that was supposed to be Akane was the right size, because little changes could spell disaster in this situation.

Grabbing her pens, she drew in everyone's faces. As she started on Akane, she fell into that haze again, letting her power take over.

Minutes later, she looked down at the finished work.

In her haze, she'd changed a lot of it. Akane was now facing away from the group, a grim look on her face, the top of her Arrancar uniform unzipped slightly to showcase the . . . t – t – to showcase the . . .

The hole.

Arrancar.

Akane.

No.

No way.

Maybe she just predicted possible outcomes of situations. Seriously, maybe this was just one of the many things that _could_ be. It wasn't necessarily what _would_ be. It could still be changed. The future could always be changed, right?

_Gin_

Since when did he do odd jobs? Since he volunteered. But only little stuff. Besides, he wasn't sure if he trusted any Numeros around the girl.

She'd said she'd run out of paper. Impressive.

Only three days of self-imposed solitude and she'd already used up all that paper. She must really be exercising that ability of hers.

He approached her room, a box of paper in his arms. Who knew paper could be so heavy?

Realizing he wouldn't be able to knock on the door without dropping the package, he said, "Eh, Tsuki-chan, I got ya some more paper."

The door opened and he couldn't believe how disheveled she looked. Actually, she looked like she hadn't slept or redone her hair in days. Her moonlight colored hair was tied up in a loose bun that fell halfway down her back, but there were lots of loose strands.

He wondered how long her hair would be if it wasn't put up. He mentally made a note to hide her hair ties someday.

"Oh, um . . . thanks. Uh, just set it over on the desk, please," she said quietly.

He stepped inside and carefully maneuvered over the many drawings that littered the floor. He only really noticed a couple. Most were just Tsukiyo and her blond friend, Kikane, but a handful of them were that black-haired girl and Sosuke-sama.

Miraculously, he reached the desk with treading on anything. He set the box down and opened it. On top of all the paper were a few cases of Sakura© brand manga pens **(A/N Me no own!)**. He picked up a case and tossed it to her.

Surprised by the sudden projectile heading towards her, Tsukiyo fumbled and just barely caught it.

Gin laughed and handed her a piece of paper. He then turned and sat on the bed.

"I wanna see ya draw," he said.

Tsukiyo just stared for a minute then got to work.

She used the new pens that he brought, and judging by the inking quality of her other drawing compared to this one, she had really been in need of them.

He kept a close look on her face. Surprisingly, from the moment she started she hadn't been paying attention to what she was drawing at all. Her face was totally blank, her normally vibrant blue eyes glazed over.

A few minutes of this passed, when finally, she blinked and the life came back into her eyes.

She looked down at her finished artwork, and let out something like a scream, but not loud enough to be called so.

Tears began to run down her face and she shook her head over and over, like she was trying to deny something.

Gin followed her gaze to the drawing that upset her so.

The drawing was that black-haired busty girl wearing clothes like she was dressed to go to a fancy party. There were also lots of flowers in the picture. Gin understood what had upset her so much. It looked like one of those living world funeral things.

He got up and walked over to her, kneeling so he could put his hand on her shoulder, "Are ya sure ya make the future?" he asked.

Tsukiyo shook her head again, "N – no, by this point I'm totally sure I predict it. Aizen is just saying I make the future to cover up the fact that he's got a thing for Akane. These are all things that could be. B – but this . . . this was different," she said, her voice shaky.

"How so?" Gin asked.

She took a deep breath. "This one, I could tell when I was working on it, isn't what will or could be," she paused to collect herself, "It's what is."

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Omg, Akane's dead? Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**I'm finally getting the Gin x Tsuki thing going. Yay!**

**Oh, and remember Gin's mental note to steal Tsuki's hair ties. The chapter after the next begins the Prank special. Muhahaha.**

**Aizen: Didn't I say that Akane was to see me? The tea I made will get cold.**

**Yuuki: Next chapter. I promise. And make sure that tea stays hot, Aizen-sama. BTW, you're going to be a tad OOC next chapter. Only a tad.**

**Akane: . . . Are you trying to say that next chapter contains a lemon?**

**Yuuki: NO! IT IS TOO SOON FOR THAT! And besides, when there is a lemon, it won't be a lemon, it will be Sprite (Which I don't own).**

**Aizen: Sprite?**

**Yuuki: Yep! Lemon-lime soda! Sort of like the scenes in ****Breaking Dawn****. Nothing graphic. Only thought processes.**

**Akane: So this can stay rated T?**

**Yuuki: Exactly because it's not mature content. It's vaguely implied. It's so I can keep my readers. BUT THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Akane: Oh, and miss Narrator/Author/God person, why am I dead? Why did you kill me? Do you not like me?**

**Yuuki: No, no, Aka, I love you! Out of all the characters I've ever created, you are one of the most complex! When I write you, I am not in control!**

**Akane: Oh. Cool.**

**REVIEW or NEMU will STALK YOU! (This one's sort of lame . . .)**


	8. A SelfFulfilling Prophecy

**A/N So . . . some interesting developments so far. Awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Akane, Tsukiyo, Kikane, and Yuukiu are mine - body and soul.**

**Akane: I resent that remark.**

**Yuuki: Be glad you belong to me and not some idiot who can't write lemons but tries to anyways.**

**Akane: You can't write lemons.**

**Yuuki: Yeah, but I don't try!**

**Akane: . . . **

**Yuuki: Also, I apologize if Aizen is little OOC.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

_Akane_

Ulquiorra opened the door for her, revealing a large room with doors leading off to other rooms.

The room had barely any differences from the rest of Las Noches except for the fact that it was furnished, albeit sparsely.

"Aizen is waiting for you in the tea room," Ulquiorra said.

She looked at the doors. There were, like, five. "Which one is that?" Akane asked.

"I believe it is the one on the far left," he answered. He waited a moment, as if to wait in case she had anything else to ask him. When she didn't say anything, he left.

Akane took a deep breath and approached the door that the Espada had indicated.

She was about to knock, but a familiar voice cut her off, "Come in, Nazo-san"

Gathering her courage, she stood tall and proud, and entered the room.

This room, unlike the one before it, had a traditional Japanese theme to it. There was Tatami on the floor, and Shojii screens against the walls to block out as much of the pure white walls as possible. It was a warm room.

Aizen sat at a low table in the center of the room. Tea was already poured, it seemed.

Not waiting for an invitation, Akane sat down opposite him.

"Welcome, Nazo-san," he said with a smile.

Akane shot him a mild glare, "Why am I here?"

"You just happen to be the only other person in Las Noches who enjoys tea the same way I do, that's all."

"Oh."

Akane subconsciously took a sip of her tea. Tea always tasted better black. Stronger. And this was some expensive tea.

_Aizen_

Even though she didn't notice, Aizen's soft smile grew a little wider, only slightly. He _had_ spiked her tea again. Except this time he made sure to only add a very little bit. He didn't need her wasted; only a little buzzed. Normally, he wouldn't go to such lengths, but this girl . . .

He watched in silence as she downed the rest of her tea.

She blinked a couple times then looked him straight in the eye. "_Oh_, so it was you who spiked the tea that one time, wasn't it?" Akane said.

Aizen only continued to smile, "You noticed, Nazo-san?"

She returned the smile, except hers was more of a sarcastic grin, "Yes, I can already feel it going to my head."

The fact that she hadn't left yet said some thing, if that was indeed the case. "You don't have to drink anymore if you don't want to."

"Oh, that's fine. But next time you want me drunk just tell me. Not that I could do anything about that, but don't go around spiking my _tea_." She reached for the teapot and poured herself another cup.

_Akane_

Carefully, she poured herself more tea.

Tsuki's drawing was probably going to come true about to come true here.

The thought made her jump, her hand slipping from the teapot. Before she had time to react, the contents of her tea cup spilled into her lap, ruining her uniform. She jumped up, looking down at her only outfit.

_Shit._

Aizen quickly grabbed the teapot before it could spill, too. He set it down on the table. Then, he gave Akane's dress a quick look over, "That was my fault, I guess." Smile. "I'll have Szayel make you another uniform and I'll have that one washed, just so you have a back-up, and you're going to need to change out of that."

"I have nothing to change into."

He stood and exited the room for a moment, re-entering moments later holding a simple bath robe.

Like the one in the drawing.

"Here, wear this for now," he said, handing it to her.

She took the robe and waited for him to leave. Instead, he just sat back down at the table and sipped his tea, looking straight at her.

"Um, do you mind?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"No, no, I'm quite content where I am, thank you."

Akane was momentarily speechless. "Eh? P – p – pervert!" she exclaimed quietly, still in shock.

Aizen laughed quietly, but made no move to leave or avert his gaze.

She felt her face grow hot. Truthfully, she had it admit that the chances of her getting her way here were slim, so she'd just have to go with it.

Turning her back to him, she unzipped the top part of her uniform, hesitating before letting it slide off her shoulders.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders. She let out a surprised yelp.

"Akane, you do realize how tense you are? It's painful just looking at your shoulders," he began massaging gently.

"Aizen-sama, what are you doing?" Akane asked, her voice shaky. She had no experience in this sort of thing, so she had no idea what his intentions currently were.

"Just relax, Akane, relax for once," he said.

This was not the first time she'd found his voice hard to resist, addicting. The first time was when he visited her for tea. Now it was the other way around.

She found herself, now, in a position where her mind was telling her to get away, while her heart was telling her to get closer.

Akane allowed him to bring her to a sitting position. He sat behind her, kneading her tense shoulder muscles. She gave in, relaxing herself almost completely.

She loved the feel of his hands, the tender way he handled her, and his warm breath on her neck.

But . . . Aizen was the antagonist, the bad guy, the villain.

Did she care?

Not at the moment, no.

She felt his hands leave her shoulders, sliding down her back, caressing, consuming every touch. As his caress reached her lower back, she felt his arms snake around her navel.

Akane let out a little gasp of surprise as he pulled her up onto his lap, allowing his hands to reach more of her, and allowing her to experience some of him, too. She welcomed the new position with open arms. Even though she had to twist a little to the side to do so, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his chest. Within the otherwise chilly building, she felt surprisingly warm in his arms.

She breathed in his scent. He smelled vaguely like tea and . . . vanilla.

As she felt his hands brush over her nearly bare chest, a startled squeak left her lips.

Hearing the squeak, Aizen ran a thumb right over the most sensitive spot there.

She realized where this was going. She realized it was getting there quickly. But did she _want_ that yet?

Not quite yet.

Realizing her sudden tenseness, Aizen broke the embrace.

They both stood, Akane blushing heavily. She grabbed the bath robe and pulled it on, taking of her skirt off only after, setting it with the other piece of her uniform.

She felt Aizen's arms wrap around her waist, he spoke in a fierce whisper, "I want you, Akane, but I shall hold myself back for now."

He turned her around and kissed her gently.

Ah, there we go.

Without hesitation, she kissed him back, entwining her hands in his hair.

When he finally pulled away, Akane was left gasping for breath.

He stepped away and sat back down at the table. "You may leave now, Nazo-san," he said, as if what just happened never happened.

Akane blushed and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Doing her best to avoid any wandering Arrancar, Akane made it back to room. She sat down on her bed and curled up into a ball.

_What the hell just happened?_

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**O.o You're just as surprised as I am, right? Thought so. Muhahahaha.**

**Aizen may have been OOC at the beginning of this chapter, but once the touchy-feely stuff got going he seemed totally in character. OMG.**

**And this one thing passed my mind but I never really thought about it until it sort of showed up on its own. The drawing was a self-fulfilling prophecy. If not for the fact that Akane had been nervous about the kiss, the she wouldn't have spilt the tea!**

**The massage thing, though, was totally not planned out. I think I dreamed this chapter the night, so the massage thing got put in because my shoulders hurt, too. :(**

**I envy Akane right now, a nice, good massage would do me good . . . **

**This chapter originally had none of Akane's thoughts or any details, so this is a revised chapter.**

**REVIEW or YUUKIU will FOLLOW YOU!**


	9. A Secret to be Kept

**A/N It's been awhile . . . My mom's bf moved out and the internet router was in his name so I have no internet. XD I'm currently updating from my grandparents house XXXXD**

**Also, this chapter is being a bit ornery so I'm sorry if it's awkward.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach me no own.**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_Tsukiyo_

"So, should ya tell Akane-chan 'bout this?" Gin suggested.

Tsukiyo shook her head. "No," she answered, "We tell no one about this. Akane doesn't need to know this."

He looked surprised, "Yer not gonna tell yer own friend that she's dead?"

"She's under enough stress as it is. Out of all three of us, she's the one who's changed the most. I mean, I've always noticed something off about her, but now it seems more prominent. It's like she's finally showing more of her true self. The question, though, is whether that's a good thing or a bad one," Tsukiyo said.

"Poetic," Gin stated.

"Hmm?"

"That was very poetic. Do ya recite these things in the mirror before ya say 'em?" Gin asked.

Tsukiyo shot him a puzzled look, "No . . ."

Gin looked slightly disappointed, "Oh."

Well, if he was going to ask odd questions, why couldn't she?

"Why do you always smile like that?" she asked.

"'Cause I know something ya don't know," he stated simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nah."

"Figures."

"So I guess it's 'ask each other weird questions time?'" Gin asked.

"I guess so." Tsukiyo said plainly. She was actually a bit curious as to what he'd ask her.

"How long is yer hair when it's let down?"

Go figure. _Everybody_ wondered that.

"You shall never know."

"Ya wanna bet?" He asked deviously.

"No."

"Yer no fun."

She looked back at the drawing. After a few moments of thought, she tore it in half, the ripping sounding deafening in the nearly silent room. She continued doing so until all that lay in her hand were a pile of little paper bits.

There. Now Akane would never see it. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Picking up another paper, she said, "Let's see what else we can discover."

_Kikane_

Kikane groggily awoke in her own bed. Yes, her own. Lilinette had somehow tracked down another bed small enough to fit in the room without making it seem extremely crowded.

Out of habit, she looked over at the other beds in the room. Starrk was still asleep and his diminutive second half was nowhere to be seen.

Yawning, she dragged herself out of bed and over to where she'd set her uniform. Cautiously, she glanced over at the Espada quickly to make sure he was still asleep before speedily changing into her clothes.

Her uniform consisted of the usual hakama, unlike Akane's uniform which had a skirt, but the top only covered what was necessary. From the back it would look like she was wearing a mantle, because of the way the back flared, but on the front it really didn't cover much.

It wasn't like she minded that it didn't cover much. Not at all.

She exited the room and turned, making her way towards the mess hall. Maybe they'd have something yummy like French toast or something. Ooo, or maybe pancakes. Pancakes were good.

As she rounded the corner leading to the main hall, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. In a moment of apprehension, she dodged to the side. She heard a thump and looked back to the place she had been standing. Recognizing the person, she laughed, "Yuukiu, what the heck?"

The Arrancar had landed flat on her face. "Yuukiu was going to glomp Kikane but Kikane moved and Yuukiu fell on Yuukiu's face," she said.

She helped the healer up and together they entered the mess hall. Looking around at other people's breakfasts, she really wasn't sure _what_ they were serving, only that it was edible.

Yuukiu squealed and ran over to where Akane was sitting.

Akane was wearing what seemed like her uniform, but something was different. And how did Yuukiu know Akane, anyways?

"Oh my gosh! This person is Akane! Akane is the one that Aizen-"

She was cut off by a steely glare.

Just then, Kikane realized what was wrong with Akane's uniform.

The skirt fell at least a foot higher, and the choker thingy was missing, revealing quite a bit of cleavage.

"Akane, what happened to your uniform?" Kikane asked.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay. So. There's the start of the second arc. Short-ish chapter, I know, but who cares? It's a chapter.**

**Tsukiyo: What about Gin and I? What're we doing?**

**Yuuki: You are brainstorming.**

**Gin: How so?**

**Tsukiyo: I get it! The pictures are all – YES! Thank you, miss Author/Narrator/God person!**

**Yuuki: xD you can drop the 'god' part.**

**Tsukiyo: . . . .Why?**

**REVIEW or ORIHIME will scream 'Kurosaki-kun' exactly 6,984,867,836,374 times!**


	10. A Plan For a Happy Sosuke

**A/N Hello peoples, sorry it's been so long. Um . . . once I get internet back in my bedroom this will go much faster.**

** So, chapter ten. Wow. That was fast. Originally this was really short, than I decided that since this hadn't been updated in awhile you guys deserved a treat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I think Bleach owns me. xD**

**(Oh, and I'm no longer going to sorta change POVs. It's just gonna be third person)**

**. . . . . . . . . **

"Apparently, this is my new uniform," Akane stated flatly.

"Well, what happened to your old one?" Kikane asked.

Kikane caught a slight flicker in Akane's expression. "I spilled tea."

"Oh."

"Yeah!" Yuukiu exclaimed, "Yuukiu was cleaning the room with all the camera monitors when Akane spilled Akane's tea!"

Akane blushed slightly.

"But Yuukiu got distracted right after that so Yuukiu didn't see what happened after," The Arrancar said, sounding slightly disappointed.

Relieved, Akane exhaled. _That _was close.

. . . . . . .

Tsukiyo and Gin looked through piles and piles of drawings, and many of them included Akane.

She furrowed her brow. Why did everything seem to revolve around Akane? Was there a reason?

Currently, she had in her hand a totally irrelevant illustration of Hitsugaya Toshiro sitting in a tree with a book in his lap. Below on the ground was a startled Hinamori Momo. She _could _have just tossed it, but because it was such an accurate drawing, she had it in mind to fax it to Kubo Tite himself. He'd be impressed.

At least, once they got back to their world, that was.

She took her pen and on the back wrote "IRLVT" for irrelevant, and "S" for save, then set it over in a pile of all the other "S" papers.

Grabbing for another drawing, she glanced over at Gin. He was silently laughing at whatever was in the drawing he currently held.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tsukiyo.

He giggled and handed the paper to her. Tsukiyo took a quick look at it and gagged. No way had she drawn _that_. Nuh-uh, she'd have realized it when she was drawing it, right.

Anyhoo, it was similar to her earlier drawing of Akane and Aizen, but . . . with more . . . you know. It wasn't graphic, it was just a really, really, _really_ intimate kiss.

Gin chuckled. "So I guess yer friend and Sosuke-sama have somethin' goin' on, eh, Tsuki-chan?"

"I – I don't think this prophecy would have revealed itself unless the other had came true."

Gin arched and eyebrow. "What other one?"

"Earlier I drew another one. Less intimate. More . . . clothes."

He started talking again, but Tsukiyo's attention had been caught by a drawing near her foot. She picked it up and examined it.

It seemed normal enough, especially compared to all the others. Both Akane and Aizen were in this one, also, but it was different. In this one, they stood in the center of a candle-lit room, staring into each other's eyes, their hands clasped together at about chest height. She didn't know what had drawn her attention to it, but something just seemed off . . . maybe Aizen was abnormally OOC or something.

She looked back down at where she picked up the drawing. It had been lying on top of a second one. She kneeled, grasping the second drawing in her hands.

The day passed just like that. Tsukiyo and Gin comparing her illustrations, finding inconsistencies, and abnormalities, piecing together the puzzle.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Eventually, they called it a day and he left.

He left the room with that smile of his spread across his face. Tsukiyo didn't know him well enough to see the extra deviousness behind it this time, though.

. . . . . . .. . . . .

"Hey, Nnoitra," Grimmjow said, "Don't cha' think Aizen's been acting a little strange, lately?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I don't know, but something just seems off and his even more pissy than usual and that's saying something."

Nnoitra scowled. "Tch, he just needs to get laid."

The blue-haired Espada took a cautious step back.

"NOT BY US YOU IDIOT!" screamed Nnoitra.

"Oh," Grimmjow said, "Then by whom?"

"I don't know, one of the new chicks?" he paused, "But definitely not that Yumekanou girl."

"Eh? What do you have against Kika-chan?"

Nnoitra threw him a bewildered look, "You do realize that she stalks you, right?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "Not anymore. Besides, we've reached a common ground."

"And what would that be?"

"I dunno."

Nnoitra scoffed. "What about that busty chick? Ya know, the one with the oddly colored eyes and the black hair," he suggested.

"Nazo Akane? Now that you mention it, the bastard has been being oddly nice to her."

He nodded, "Now the question is, how to get her willing to sneak into Aizen's bed?"

"I dunno, ask Szayel?" Grimmjow suggested.

"Grimmjow that is the first intelligent thing you've said all day. Not that that's saying much, but you catch my drift."

. . . . . . . .

Lucky for them, Szayel was pissed. Now why was that a good thing? Because he was pissed at Aizen, that's why.

"UGH! Why won't he let me send someone out for more test subjects?" He spotted Nnoitra and Grimmjow walk in. "What the hell do you two want?"

Nnoitra grinned, "Aizen's been overly irritable lately and _Grimmy-kun_ and I here have come up with the perfect solution to out problems: Get him laid. The only problem is that our one candidate isn't exactly the most willing of people."

Szayel's eyes widened, "That just might do it. If anything would put Aizen-sama in a good mood, it would be that!" He turned and started rummaging through shelves of bottles and flasks. "Actually, I keep a small bottle of pure hormones. You never know when something like that would be useful, and now I can finally say that it has been useful – ah. Here it is." He handed Grimmjow a small vial of clear liquid. "Only put a drop in her tea or something. Remember, ONLY a drop, or she might go insane and rape us all."

"Good to know," Nnoitra said as they turned and left, about to put their master plan into action.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

**Okay, I plan on using several of the suggestions given to me. The Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayel teaming up to get Aizen laid was an idea of one of my closest friends and it was so much better than the lame, cliché thing I was going to do. xD**

**Thank you for taming the evil plot bunnies that rule my mind.**

**Also, I was getting annoyed by all the tiny little green squiggly lines, so please don't say it's OOC for Grimmjow to know when to use 'who' and when to use 'whom.'**

**Okay, I know this is a Bleach fic, but REVIEW or DEIDERA will BLOW UP YOUR FACE!**

**Oh, and Jayshock, Katey says hi.**


	11. Success!

**A/N And now, the moment you've all been waiting for . . . drumroll please . . . THE SPIRITE! A.K.A., **_**lemon-lime**_** flavored carbonated sugar water.**

**Thanks to my BFF for this great suggestion of Nnoitra and Szayel teaming up to . . . yeah.**

**Warning:**

**This chapter contains **_**very**_** (I'm stressing very, btw) light sexual themes. If you feel uncomfortable at even the mention of such things, and implications, please, for your own comfort, skip the last part of this chapter. If you've read ****Breaking Dawn****, the fourth book in the Twilight Saga, then you will probably be perfectly fine with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Nazo Akane, Yumekanou Kikane, and Muteki Tsukiyo belong to me!**

**Quick Character Facts: Akane's voice is sort of like Amy Lee's, you know, from Evanesence. Kikane is more of a Kelly Clarkson, while Tsukiyo sounds a little bit like Yui Horie. Yuukiu sounds just like Hatsune Miku (Now you understand why she's so annoying!).**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . **

Akane had learned the hard way. Frickin' test the tea before drinking, for god's sake! Smell it, take a small exploratory sip, maybe have someone else try it first.

Of course, she took these precautions when _Grimmjow_ brought her tea. Normally, Ulquiorra showed up with teapot and she'd thank him before adding in an implication of Ulqui x Hime. Seriously, some fans considered that pairing to be canon, maybe not as canon as Ichi x Ruki or Gin x Rangiku, but canon nonetheless.

But, seriously, _Grimmjow_ didn't deliver peoples tea. Something was up. After eyeing the Espada with suspicion, she tested out the tea, checking twice. Finally, when she came to the conclusion that nothing was wrong with the tea, she wrote Grimmjow's behavior off as an act of boredom and drank the tea.

That was when Grimmjow grinned.

Calmly, Akane set down the teacup, "Grimmjow-san, you did something to my tea," she stated.

He turned and left, snickering to himself.

Akane sighed. The tea obviously hadn't been spiked with alcohol, or else her little test would have detected it.

As Grimmjow left, Ulquiorra entered. Giving the Sexta Espada a sideways glance, Ulquiorra waited until he was well out the door before asking, "Did that trash do anything to you, you who apparently are not trash?"

"OMG, I'm not trash? When did this happen, Ulqui-kun?" Akane exclaimed.

"When Aizen-sama pointed out the fact," He said, "Aizen-sama wishes to see you again, apparently he wishes to discuss the issue of training you, for you obviously have some power."

"I was wondering when this would start," she murmured.

She followed Ulquiorra towards Aizen's rooms.

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Szayel were watching from afar.

"Dammit, Grimmjow, I don't think you put enough of that stuff in her drink! Nothing's happening!" Nnoitra said.

"It takes a little while to take effect, as with most things. You should know this, Nnoitra," Szayel said, "It will most likely take effect during their conversation, which is good luck for us."

"Tch, whatever."

. . . . . . . . .

"Tea room again, Ulqui-kun?"

"Yes."

She nodded, and went to the room that she had gone to before.

Entering, she noticed a new aroma. Scanning the warm room, her eyes fell upon the low table. Sweets. Cake. OMG, wait, not cake . . . was that Tiramisu?

She hurried over to the table to examine the pie-like dessert. Yep, it was Tiramisu, and the good stuff, too, not that frozen boxed kind, but the kind in the plastic container to show off its deliciousness. She even recognized the store it was from, that grocery store over in the north-eastern United States! She'd been to New York before, and fell in love with the particular chain of grocery stores, with their nice, modern feel.

Some Numero sure had to travel far to get this.

"Is this particular kind of Tiramisu one of your favorites or am I somehow involved?" Akane asked.

"I heard you liked this, so I got it," Aizen said.

"Of course you did," she said, picking up the fork that mysteriously appeared (They use chopsticks, but you need a fork to eat Tiramisu '-.-) and took a bit of the French dessert. "So, you were going to talk to me about something?" she prompted.

"Ah, yes. You see, Nazo-san, it seems you possess a great amount of potential. I'd actually like you to spar with Ulquiorra until your Zanpakuto talks to you, and after that, I will allow you to train on your own to achieve Shikai. Bankai, however, is another story. Depending on what your abilities turn out to be, our course of action varies."

Akane felt herself staring at him. The best part was that she was enjoying it,

She took another bite of Tiramisu, savoring the taste for a moment. "Oi, Aizen-san-"

"You mean Aizen-sama, of course."

Akane smirked, "Sosuke-kun."

"Nazo-san, you do realize-"

"Hey, at least it's not as bad as," she folded her hands over her heart and took on an expression of mock concern, before saying in a high-pitched voice, "_Aizen-Taichou._"

"I believe you are referring to Momo?" he said.

"Yep. Did you know back in my world, we have this thing called fan-fiction, where the fans took the characters and wrote their own stories with them, well, some of the most popular pairings were Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia, Ulquiorra x Orihime Inoue-"

"The Ryoka girl?"

"Yeah. Let me finish, Kuchiki Byakuya x Abarai Renji . . ."

At this Aizen let out a chuckle.

"And one of my personal favorites, Ichimaru Gin x Aizen Sosuke," Akane finished, a grin on her face.

"You prove to be quite skilled at changing subjects, Nazo-san," he said.

"Aww, don't ignore the indirect insult!"

He through her a blank look, "You would rather I acknowledge it and punish you for it?" he said, "I could easily prove you wrong in your implications."

The tone in his voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Well, the word 'uke' is actually _in_ your name," she said, "But as all us fan-girls back in my world, even though we laugh at implications, we all secretly deny it."

"And why would that be?"

She paused, "Because they're fan-girls. They love the character they're fan-girling over. You, actually, have a good amount of fan-girls, but no one has as many fan-girls as Hitsugaya Toshiro or Kuchiki Byakuya."

"May I ask as to why they have more fan-girls than me?"

Akane suddenly realized she was sort of being interrogated, but it did not deter her from answering, "My theory is that us fan-girls are attracted to the cold guys. Ulquiorra is cold too, but he lacks the looks. Grimmjow may have the looks, but lacks the iciness. But Toshiro and Byakuya both have the looks and the cold personality, so they get the majority of the fan-girls. The reason that you don't have as many is because people aren't smart enough to see that you're colder than the personality you show to people. That and you're the antagonist. People feel pressured to hate you, and the ones that feel pressured to hate you don't look at you long enough to notice your obvious smexiness," She said, taking a sip of her tea.

Even though it was a biased theory, it was still quite valid. She had a fine head on her shoulders, but something hinted to the fact that she was more than just smart. She had been clever in her statement, saying the last part as if she hadn't meant to say it, but the light smirk told him otherwise. She was planning things, and Aizen just had to wonder why he hadn't noticed this intelligence before.

It seemed that the majority of his first impression of her was wrong, she was not an odd, merely 'smart', girl. No, she was an odd, ingenious, woman. Of course, she was much past the title of 'girl,' Nazo Akane was indeed a woman. Her now revealed personality vaguely reminded him of his own, but not exactly. Akane obviously could be cold, calculating, and merciless when she wanted to be, the only problem now was to make her want to be.

"Just out of curiosity, Nazo-san, whom are you a fan-girl of?" he asked, which would likely help him figure out a little bit more about how she ticks.

She thought for a moment, "Well . . . There are you, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Toshiro, Szayel, and Urahara. Oh, and Hanatorou. But my top three, and by top three I mean the ones I would probably sneak in bed with if given the chance, are-" she suddenly stopped and just stared at him.

Aizen wasn't sure what to make of the sudden silence, "What is it?" he asked.

"Now I see what you're doing," she said, "You're trying to get me to say who I like the best so you can use it to your advantage somehow. You're after something."

He was not surprised by her correct observation. She was intelligent, very intelligent.

"You are correct, Nazo-san. I am after something," he said, baiting her.

He could almost hear her heartbeat and breathing quicken, "Are you going to tell me what?" she asked.

"You," he answered simply.

She grinned, but her breathing was still a bit faster than normal, "That was blunt," she said.

He noticed the small symptoms that differentiated anticipation from fear, such as the blush. When one was afraid, they paled, not the other way around, and Akane's face was dusted with a nice rose color.

Nodding once, he went over to her side of the table again. Akane reacted with slight shock, but then he saw her breathing pick up again. He didn't even have to say anything before she practically tackled him, locking her lips with his.

After that, he began to suspect that she was under the influence of something, but from what she tasted like it was not alcohol. But then again, someone would have had to have slipped her date-rape drugs to incite this. His, as she put it, 'smexiness' played part of it, but certainly not all of it.

But no matter, if she wanted it now, she'd get it now.

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akane awoke in a vaguely familiar place. She'd woken up in this position once before, two weeks ago when she first arrived here. Had it really only been that long?

She was sore, but only a little. Seriously, after that it could have been much worse.

She thought back on last night and wondered what had possessed her to do that? Eh, who cared? She had no regrets. It was Aizen-dono.

Snuggling up closer to him, she murmured, "Mm. Aizen-dono."

Apparently, he was awake, too. "Yes, Akane?"

"I – I think . . . I . . . um . . ." she stuttered, searching for words.

"Love me?" he suggested.

"That's not it . . ." Akane said, "Oi, please refrain from making me question myself."

"At least you're calling me –dono now. And you no longer believe me to be homosexual."

"Nah. You're bi. You know it, too," she said, before cuddling even closer.

. . . . . .. . . .

Szayel grinned.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra had snuck some cheap champagne from the kitchen and were toasting to success. Of course, Szayel knew that the hormones worked, because he had used it before.

"I just still can't believe that actually worked!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

Octava nodded, "Yes, now let's just hope it doesn't backfire."

A vaguely familiar annoying voice pierced the room, "Is there anything else Szayel-Sama requires?"

"Um? Oh, yes, Yuukiu, before you go, tell me about anything interesting you have observed around Las Noches," he commanded. He'd gotten some really juicy gossip out of the girl before, but nowadays you had to be really specific or she wouldn't know what to tell you.

The purple-haired girl smiled. "Yuukiu heard weird sounds coming from Aizen's room, just like the ones from Szayel-sama's room when Nnoitra-sama visits!"

Nnoitra choked on his drink.

Grimmjow burst out laughing.

Szayel miraculously maintained his composed expression. "Thank you, Yuukiu. That will be all."

Yuukiu did a bit of a bow before leaving, humming a tune to herself.

Octava muttered something about working on his secret project before turning and entering his main lab.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Charlie! We're here, in the future," Kikane said suddenly.

Starrk looked up with a confuse expression, "What?"

"Shh. You'll wake the oomuu," she said with a hushed voice.

"Oomuu?"

"We need to get to the river, and we've got to be sneaky, we've got to be sneaky, Charlie, sneaky."

"What are you talking about?"

"OH NO! Listen! The oomuu has AWOKEN! Run!"

"Yumekanou-san-"

"Look out for the yom-yoms, they're EVERYWHERE!"

"What're you-"

"Narslops! Coming in from above! Evasive maneuvers! Nya! Ne!"

"Kika-"

"Charlie, look out for the bleh-bleh-bleh!"

". . ."

"Charlie, get on the duck. The bleh-bleh-bleh are right behind us."

". . ."

She frowned. "You're no fun, Starrk-san."

"What was that?"

Throwing him an annoyed look she said, "It's Charlie the Unicorn, episode three. It's a human thing."

"Oh."

. . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N Yay! The reconstruction of this chapter is complete! *Throws confetti into the air***

Aizen: And what exactly did you accomplish?

Yuuki: I corrected the Charlie the Unicorn quotes!

Aizen: That's it?

Yuuki: AND I MADE THE SCENE BETWEEN YOU AND AKANE SMEXIER! And why must you be so hypocritical? You call Aka by her first name but you require her to address you formally, all the time.

Aizen: *Ignore last comment* Didn't you tell me you were gonna do a full lemon?

Yuuki: I will if I get the inspiration. And it won't be posted here.

Aizen: Would you like me to 'inspire' you?

Yuuki: *blushes then faints*

** REVIEW or GIN will OPEN HIS EYES AND LOOK INTO YOUR SOUL AND EAT YOU FROM THE INSIDE OUT!**


	12. Otosan

**A/N THE EVIL PLOT BUNNIES THAT LIVE IN MY HEAD HAVE GIVEN BIRTH! LOL!**

**Thanks to all my friends and reviewers that contributed some of their plot bunnies to make this possible. (I know; this is the weirdest analogy I've ever made . . .)**

**To those who need informing, part of this chapter is a flashback from Szayel's POV. He so OOC that I would feel guilty if I didn't get flamed for it.**

**Anyhoo, enjoy, review, flame, repeat. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Where was Yuukiu? She usually 'attacked' (glomped) her by now. Kikane was starting to get worried.

Kika was hanging around her (And Primeras' of course) room, sifting through her backpack. She'd so far been able to track down her iPod charger, her witch's hat, and Akane's Nintendo DSi, so now she was looking through Aka's flip-notes.

Heh heh, Charlie the Unicorn.

The door opened, and an unfamiliar person hopped in. Kikane looked to see who it was, and it first glance she thought it was Szayel, with those glasses, those gold-ish colored eyes, and that pink bowl-cut hair, but on second inspection, she came to the conclusion that either it was not Szayel, or he had been conducting some weird experiments. This was a girl.

"Kikane! How is Kikane doing! Yuukiu is sorry that Yuukiu was a bit late today because Yuukiu couldn't find Yuukiu's contacts!"

"Yuukiu," Kikane asked, "What happened to your hair?"

"Hm? Oh, Yuukiu's hair dye washed out."

Seriously, the girl looked _exactly _like Szayel. "Why did you have hair dye?"

"Otosan told Yuukiu that otosan felt more comfortable if Yuukiu didn't look like otosan or call otosan 'otosan'. So Yuukiu dye's her hair, wears colored contacts, and calls otosan what everyone else calls otosan: Szayel-sama." **(Otosan = Father)** Yuukiu said as she would say anything else.

Kikane's eyes widened, "Szayel Appro Granz is your dad?" She asked, astonished. Was that even possible? Kikane hadn't known that Arrancar could have kids. Actually, she was pretty sure they _couldn't_.

Yuukiu shook her head, her short-ish pink hair falling right back into place afterwards, "No no no. Yuukiu only thinks of otosan as otosan because Yuukiu feels that calling otosan 'otosan' is correct. Yuukiu is otosan's _clone_."

This surprised Kikane. Yuukiu didn't seem . . . 'Szayel' enough mentally to be his clone. But if Szayel didn't want Yuukiu looking like him, why did he even clone himself in the first place? "Why doesn't Szayel like that you resemble him?"

Yuukiu frowned and her eyes became sad, "Because Yuukiu is a failure."

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Gin? Gin, are you even listening to me?" Aizen asked.

No, in fact, he was not. He was too busy staring at what appeared to be Szayel, but Szayel was sitting at his spot around the table. Two Szayels? Also, for some reason, Nnoitra was not present.

The girl Szayel was following Kika around, like Yuukiu had . . . Wait. So it was Yuukiu? It made sense; for he'd decided to steal her contact lenses just to see what would happen. But this was even more interesting than what he'd planned.

"Oi, Szayel, ya got yer-self a little sister or somethin'?" Gin said, gesturing to Yuukiu.

The Octava Espada looked a tad confused for a moment before glancing at Yuukiu. His eyes widened comically. "YUUKIU!"

The girl jumped. "Yes, Szayel-sama?"

He almost looked angry, "WHY AREN'T YOU AT LEAST WEARING YOUR CONTACTS?"

Yuukiu assumed the cutest little sad puppy face he'd ever seen. "Yuukiu couldn't find Yuukiu's contacts; Yuukiu's hair dye washed out because the weather was rainy in the human world when Aizen-sama sent Yuukiu to get the Tiramisu at the store called 'Wegmans,' and Yuukiu's make-up disappeared under mysterious circumstances!"

At this point, everyone was staring. Gin, of course, was giggling uncontrollably. This was just priceless.

Aizen cleared his throat, "Szayel, may I inquire as to exactly why this girl looks exactly like you?"

Said Espada turned slowly, revealing the vaguely nervous look on his face, "She . . . She's a failed experiment. One of my clones."

"If she's a failure then why didn't you dispose of her?" Aizen asked.

The Akane girl gasped, "That's not right, Aizen-dono!" she exclaimed, sounding a bit annoyed. "Just because someone isn't exactly the way you want them to be, you don't just get rid of them! That's mean, and inhumane, and unethical, and . . ." The girl continued, rambling on and on about how it's not right to kill people.

In the midst of all that, Szayel and Yuukiu continued their argument, and multiple other arguments popped up around the room, most of them completely irrelevant. Starrk and Lilinette were bickering about the former's laziness, Grimmjow was harassing Ulquiorra, Kikane had somehow started a discussion with Zommari about the health benefits of pumpkin pie.

Unfortunately, Aizen could only think of one way to silence everyone effectively.

In one swift move, he grabbed the babbling Akane and pulled her into a kiss. Of course, this effectively shut up the girl.

Everyone stopped, astonished by the spectacle before them. Starrk just looked mildly surprised, Lilinette seemed curious and terrified at the same time, Barragan looked disappointed, as if he wanted Akane for himself, Halibel looked . . . well, like Halibel, Ulquiorra, behind his unexpressive manner, seemed vaguely shocked, Grimmjow had a smirk on his face, Zommari had his mouth hanging open comically, Szayel just stared, wide-eyed, while Aaroniero just made a quiet gurgle sound, and Yuukiu giggled.

Akane's friends, on the other hand, were a different matter, Tsukiyo merely gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, but Kikane pointed and screamed once.

Aizen broke the kiss and settled back down into his chair, as if nothing happened.

Akane was left blushing, slightly embarrassed that he did that in front of _everybody._

"Now that everyone has quieted down, let's get back to the matter at hand . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . .

After the meeting, Szayel Aporro Granz returned to his building, barely welcome memories arising.

Szayel occasionally reminisced about that day. He searched his memories and data over and over, trying to find what went wrong.

He'd done everything perfectly, the genes were altered just enough to change the gender.

But of course, something went wrong. Whenever he tries to clone himself as another gender, something goes wrong.

_The girl would awake today._

_The others had been utter failures, not even getting to this stage. But why did he even try? Was it for companionship? Or was just to prove he could?_

_He himself didn't even know the answer to that question._

_He let his gaze fall upon the sleeping girl. Yuukiu. Her name meant nothing, it was meant to be spelled in Hiragana, and it was purely gibberish. But who cared? Why did one's name have to mean something? They didn't in some parts of the living world._

_There had been no miscalculations this time. She would wake up; she would speak the words, 'Kon'nichi wa, otosan;' and then she would await further instruction. She would be as close to perfection as he would allow._

_All he had left to do was to upload the last of the information: his. Yuukiu already had her instincts, her emotions, and the ability to speak fluent English, Spanish, and French, the ironic thing was that he wasn't sure how good her Japanese would be._

_He already had all his knowledge downloaded to the computer, all he needed to do now was to flip a switch and hit a button, then Yuukiu would know all that he knew._

_Today was the day that his female double would walk among the halls of Las Noches, and the Octava Espada would be two people, like the Primera. With their combined force, together they will raise in rank, maybe they'd even become the Fifth Espada. Not that he really cared about rank; he was quite comfortable where he was, with no one who really cared to oppose him, and no one constantly at his throat trying to kill him and take his place._

_Today was also the day that Szayel would have someone other than his idiotic fraccion with which to share his genius._

_He'd finally have someone who _knew_ him._

_In a fluid motion, Szayel flicked the switch and pressed the button._

_Suddenly, he heard a gasp. A high-pitched, feminine sound of surprise._

_Szayel turned his gaze to girl and just stared, wide-eyed._

_Yuukiu stared back._

_No. She wasn't have supposed to have woken up yet. There hadn't been enough time for the information to upload. It was possible she may have gotten fragments of memories, but those would only confuse her, they wouldn't help her to understand him at all._

_The girl spoke, "Kon'nichi wa . . . um . . . otosan? Yuukiu thinks the person with the pink hair is called otosan."_

_That confirmed it. She hadn't gotten enough. This girl was a blank slate; her personality would have to form itself. Chances were she'd be nothing like him. Except her looks. He'd have to get her contacts, and dye that hair. She wasn't him. She'd never be him._

"_Don't call me otosan. My name is Szayel Appro Granz, and you will address me as such."_

"Otosa- Yuukiu means, Szayel-sama!"

Think of the devil.

"Yes, Yuukiu?" He asked, not turning away from his work.

"Yuukiu would like to apologize for embarrassing Szayel-sama. Yuukiu shouldn't have gone out of her room without at least Yuukiu's contacts. And Yuukiu is sorry for the joke yesterday. Yuukiu just thought it would be funny to imply shtuff."

Had he heard it? Did his ears deceive him? He turned and looked at her, eyes wide, "Yuukiu, did you just use a pronoun?"

"I dunno. Did I?" she asked with a confused tone.

Yes! Maybe . . . maybe she had just needed to develop; maybe she was getting everything now. "Yuukiu, how long have you been here?" he asked. If she answered the way he thought she would . . .

"Las Noches? I have been here twenty years, but Szayel-sama has been here for seventy-nine. Is that accurate?"

He nodded. He'd never told her exactly how long he had been in Las Noches; the topic never came up.

"Szayel-sama, are you okay? Szayel-sama seems a bit out-of-sorts. May Yuukiu suggest a routine check-up?"

Octava was speechless. She knew him enough to know that he wasn't acting as normal. She knew procedure enough to suggest medical evaluation.

Yuukiu was suddenly starting to resemble what he had envisioned her to be. She may not fully grasp the concept of pronouns, but that was part of her charm. The girl likely didn't fully understand him, but she was well on her way.

His mistake had been pushing her away for all these years. That had been what went wrong. He shouldn't have expected her to just 'know' these things because he told her to know them, she had to be taught.

And for him to teach her, their bond would have to be stronger. "Yuukiu, it's okay for you to call me otosan, now," he said with some difficultly.

Yuukiu's eyes widened.

"Where'd I put that clipboard," he murmured. Then he remembered that he left it in the room where he was working on his 'secret project'. "One moment, Yuukiu."

. . . . . . . . .

And so, Yuukiu waited.

After a few seconds, another door opened.

"Hey, Octava," Called Nnoitra.

"Hm? Oh, Nnoitra-"

"I've got somethi- oh, shit, you must've been doing some weird experiments, for you to accidentally turn yourself into a girl."

"I'm not-"

"I know, you're not gay, idiot, but I've come to say something I've wanted to say for awhile," he said.

"But Nnoi-"

"Let me finish! Don't interrupt me, this is hard to say, but," he took a deep breath, "Szayel, I love you!"

"I'm Yuukiu."

His eyes bugged out, "SHIT!"

Yuukiu laughed. "It's okay, Spoony-san, that was _so_ worth it. Now Yuukiu can tell all of Las Noches about Nnoitra-sama's crush on otosan!"

Nnoitra looked furious for a second, then confused, "Wait, why you callin' Octava 'otosan'?" he asked.

Yuukiu assumed a cute pose, "Because Yuukiu is Szayel-sama's clone!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N HA! I sneaked it in! Wegmans!**

**Szayel is so OOC here, it's not funny. But, it's for Yuukiu, so I'm inclined to get my plot to manifest itself rather than keep canon characters in character.**

**So now you've heard about the secret project twice, now. I bet you're all wondering what it is.**

**REVIEW or GRIMMJOW will use you as a SCATCHING POST!**


	13. Partial Revelations

**A/N **Must . . . escape . . . to . . . computer . . . heh heh . . . made it . . . *faints*

OKAY! Chapter . . . um . . . what number is it now? IDK . . . like, 14? No, it's 13! LOL!

As of today, November 22, 2010, Chapter 11 is under construction. When

Within the next few chapters there will be a chapter with people singing. Gins visits the human world and brings back a Karaoke Machine, and as you know from chapter four, our main trio of heroines are rather talented in musical performances, but Yuukiu will be joining in the fun, also. I have a set list of songs that they _will_ sing.

But despite me knowing what the OCs will be singing, I am wondering if any of you have any requests for any of our extremely lovable Espada or Fraccion. I will also take suggestions for stuff Aka, Kika, Tsuki, or Yuukiu could sing, and duets between any of the OCs and someone else, unless it's a romantic song, then it's gotta be with the person they're paired with, or just plain hilarious. If you have not figured it out yourself yet, the pairings are Aizen x Akane, Gin x Tsukiyo, Starrk x Kikane, and I am considering Szayel x Yuukiu a valid pairing, so to speak, even though it's basically Szayel x Fem!Szayel. I'm sort of open when it comes to Yuukiu, because I'm really not sure what I'm going to do with her.

Trust me; this is not some weird plot to get reviews. I have had the urge to do this for awhile now, but I only just figured out how I was gonna do it.

**To simplify what I just said above (I have a tendency to over explain things), there is going to be a chapter where people are going to be singing. I'm open for suggestions, be they clever, cute, or crack-loaded.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but Akane, Tsukiyo, Kikane, and Yuukiu are, in fact, mine.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was a stare down.

Soft, brown eyes met somewhat feline, cold green ones, eyes that were familiar to any person who called themselves a fan-girl.

"Ulquiorra," said Akane, "Are we just going to stand here all day, or are you going to help me train?"

"I am waiting for you to attack."

She inwardly sweat-dropped. "I was unaware that we had begun."

"Now you know."

Akane sighed as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto. It seemed surprisingly light in her hands; she could hold it comfortably without much effort. She took a couple practice swings, slicing at the air.

Without warning, she flashed-stepped, causing Ulquiorra to momentarily lose track of her position. She thought she had him, but as she brought her sword down behind him, he turned to block the attack with his hand. "I did not know that you could Sonido," Ulquiorra stated.

"Actually, that was Shunpo, and I didn't know I could, either," Akane replied, not at all surprised that he could block her with his bare hands. Just to try, she concentrated a lot more Reiatsu into her blade, allowing it to begin to cut into his hand.

Ulquiorra stepped back and Akane lowered her now somewhat bloodied sword. "Impressive," he said, "That's enough for today." He turned to leave.

"Eh? But we just started!" Akane exclaimed, "Ulqui-kun!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_She walked through the dark hallways, shadows dancing around her, following her. But they were merely shadows of threats, ever fading._

_A vague sense of terror seemed to stalk her, lingering, trying unsuccessfully to suffocate her._

_In midst of all this, she felt calm. When she found the thing she was looking for, it would all stop and she'd be at peace again._

_Approaching a large doorway, an overwhelming anxiety fell over her. Something was not right beyond those doors, but she could not help herself from passing under the doorway and into the high-ceilinged chamber._

_It was a fairly dark room, and the high vaulted ceiling only made it seem bigger than it actually was, which was saying a lot. The walls and floors were pure white, adding to the feel of emptiness. In the center of the room, was a long white table, surrounded at regular intervals by large, throne-like chairs. There were twelve chairs along the sides, and a thirteenth one at the far end. In these chairs sat their normal occupants, except for the thirteenth one._

_No, in the thirteenth chair did not sit the man that should've been sitting there, but rather, the person she'd been looking for._

"_Akane!" she called._

_The girl, no, woman that sat in Aizen's throne met her eyes, and looked vaguely surprised, "Tsukiyo? What are you doing here?"_

_She ignored the question, "What are doing in Aizen's chair?"_

_Her question was answered with a grin – a crazed grin, a grin that Tsukiyo had not thought her friend capable of producing._

_She found herself being crushed._

Jolting up, she screamed.

It took her a moment, but as she looked around her familiar bedroom, she came to the conclusion that it had merely been a dream. A nightmare.

She let out a sigh of relief and slid out of bed, her hair dragging slightly along the floor as she walked across her room to the bathroom. Yesterday, she'd tidied up the room so that one could travel through without treading on any precious drawings.

She entered the bathroom and flicked on the light. Absently, she reached in the little basket that held her hair ties, only to grasp at the bottom of the basket. Picking up the small object, she studied the inside, only to find that there were indeed, no hair ties.

"Damn it," she muttered.

Scouring the rest of the room, she found none of her hair ties, nor did she find any ribbon or strips of loose fabric with which to tie her hair up. It was becoming frustrating. At this rate, she'd have to go out there and find someone with hair ties.

She remembered that one Arrancar named Loly, she wore her hair up, and so she'd have hair ties. But then she remembered the part in the Anime where she almost killed Orihime because Loly and Menoly thought that Aizen had feelings for her. Yeah right, from what she'd seen yesterday . . . She could only wonder if her drawings had played a part in all of this.

The prophecies regarding Akane and Aizen almost all came true, the literal ones, but Tsukiyo could not tell if the symbolic, metaphoric ones had come true, either.

Didn't she just have a dream with them in it? She could never remember her dreams fully, especially now that she'd been thinking of other things.

Quickly, she changed into her uniform and made her way towards the dinning room. As she entered, she tripped over her hair, landing face first on the floor.

She heard a familiar laugh, "Need a lil' help, eh, Tsuki-chan?" Gin asked.

"You stole my hair ties," Tsukiyo dead-panned.

"I've got know idea wha yer talkin' 'bout."

She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Akane had just finished looking through the printouts of the last few chapters of the Fake-Karakura Town, or Winter War, arc.

She let out a squeal as she reached the first chapter after all those 'Decide' chapters.

"BONDAGE!AIZEN IS NOW CANNON!"

. . . . . . . . . .

Of course, she'd screamed that really, really loud. A certain god-modded ex-Shingami could not help over-hearing it. It had been such an . . . interesting comment that he couldn't resist discovering the reason behind it.

He flashed-stepped to her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it~?" said/sang Akane.

Aizen smiled softly at her mood, "Me," he stated simply.

Even though he was sure she would have recognized his voice, she called back, "Well, I don't know anyone named 'Me.'"

She was merely joking, of course; he knew that. He chuckled before entering her room. Akane was on her bed, lying on her stomach with her feet in the air behind her. She had a packet of papers in front of her. "Aizen-dono," she said, acknowledging him.

"You yelled something interesting a minute ago."

She smiled and blushed. Holding up on of the packets of paper, she said, "Read. It's how you will be defeated. Personally, I think it's unavoidable, but you never know. There's like, twenty-some chapters before 'Silent Victory' which is the one I squealed at, and I have it here, in front of me."

"May I just see that one?"

"Don't you wanna know how the heck YOU got PWNED?"

"You have a point," he said, taking the packet. He sat down on the edge of her bed and began to read.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Carl, what on earth was all that?" Kikane asked.

Starrk sighed. He might as well play along. "I'm not sure what you're referring to."

Kikane grinned, "You sunk an entire cruise ship, Carl."

"Are sure that was me? I think I would remember something like that."

"Carl, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captain's face!"

"That sounds dangerous."

"You were head butting children of the side of the ship!"

"That must've been horrifiying to watch."

"And then you started making out with the ice sculptures!"

At this one Starrk stifled a chuckle. He started to recite with a little more emotion, "Thank GOD that the children weren't on board to see it!"

Kika smiled. "Aw . . .Carl, why's the lifeboat all red and sticky?"

"Woah, I guess you could say it is red and stickly."

"Carl, what are we standing in?"

"Would you believe that it's strawberry milkshake?"

"No, I would not believe that."

"Melted gumdrops?"  
"No."

"Boat nectar?"

"No!"

"Some of God's tears?"

"Tell me the truth, Carl!"

"Fine. It's the lovely elderly couple from 2-B," he stated plainly.

"Carl!"

"Well, they were taking all the crescent rolls."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"I will not apologize for art."

"Where are the other lifeboats?"

Starrk actually looked genuinely surprised. "Woah, you won the prize. I didn't even notice that."

"Where are the other lifeboats, Carl?"

"Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean. I bit lots of holes in them."

"Carl!"

"I have a problem. I have a serious problem."

"You are just terrible today!"

"Shh. Do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness."

"That's the sound of people drowning, Carl."

"That, is what forgiveness sounds like," he paused for effect, "screaming and then silence."

After a few moments of silence, Kikane burst out laughing and Starrk was laughing quietly.

"I didn't know you knew it!" announced Kikane.

"Of course I know it. You've been reciting them over and over for days. At first they were annoying, but now I've sort of gotten used to it," he shrugged.

She laughed, "Yeah. That tends to happen-"

She was cut off by Starrk's lips meeting hers. It was a short, one could even call it chaste, kiss.

"Starrk-kun . . . W – what was that?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

. . . . . . . . .

"This cannot be correct," Aizen said, handing her the last of the 'Decide' chapters.

"It is totally correct."

"This would never happen."  
"That doesn't change the fact that it does."

"Then the future shall be changed."

"Don't you wanna see what I squealed at?" Akane said, handing him 'Silent Victory.'

He quickly read through until he got to the part with him being judged in front of the Central Four-Six. "I believe this is what you are referring to?"

"Yep! It's been in fan-fiction before, but now it's cannon!"

"Fan-fiction?"

"Never go on ," she said quickly.

"Why not?"

"You will be disturbed. Besides, the 'Bleach' section probably won't exist in this world. Or the world of the living for that matter." She shrugged and sat back down.

"Nazo-san, I am merely curious, but what kind of family do you come from?"

She grimaced, "They are comparable to the Sohma family from Fruits Basket, except without the curse stuff."

"You know I have no idea what you mean by that."

She nodded, "The Nazo family is a stickler for tradition. I despised everyone. They were always pushing things upon me that I didn't want or need," she scoffed. "Did you know that by the time I came here I'd already been engaged to a man fifteen years older than me – and before you say anything, yes, I realize you are at least two-hundred years older than me but that's beside the point. The point is that no one in my family ever thought about what I wanted. They always acted for-"

"You and I both know that isn't the real reason," he said.

Akane narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed, "Fine. You want the straight up, evil me version? Okay. I was almost never let out of the house once I got to be around twelve. They said it wasn't proper for a lady to be outside too much. I was home schooled up until around ninth grade, which is when I met Tsukiyo and Kikane. It was easy to use them as an excuse to get out of the house. I started sneaking out in the middle of the night, just to get away from the house. I got caught one night by my grandfather, and I got lectured to by countless people on the dangers of the night. I wasn't even in trouble! They apparently thought that I didn't know better. That annoyed me so much, that I just started flat-out leaving in the middle of the day. No asking anyone, no getting permission, no nothing. It was then that I realized that I didn't care at all what the hell they thought. They didn't make an attempt to know me, why should I make an attempt to know them?"

Aizen just nodded.

Akane relaxed a bit, "I don't care about what anyone thinks anymore. Not Tsukiyo, not Kikane, not even _you_. The only reason I even bother to keep the charade up is for convinces' sake."

In Akane's head, a plan was just beginning to form, and she wondered why the hell she hadn't thought about it earlier. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on now.

'Now' consisted of Aizen wrapping his arms around her mid-section and pulling her close. She immediately blushed at their closeness, for the hormonal high she'd been on the first time was no longer there to give her extra courage.

"I think it's about time you moved into my room," he said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After breakfast, she'd decided to give up on looking for more hair ties and simply went back to her room.

But now she sort of regretted that decision.

_All_ of the things she'd drawn that day had been of Aizen and Akane. No more simple kisses. The pictures showed some very steamy situations. Those ones didn't exactly disturb her. They weren't anything too bad.

What disturbed her was the one she now held in front of her. It was definitely future, because . . . well Akane didn't.

It was another on of those that no one could see, but she didn't want to destroy it. Instead, she carefully slid it under her mattress.

No one would look there.

. . . . . . . .

A/N Ik, ik, somewhat of a cliffie. The contents of the picture aren't at all obvious, but if you think hard enough, you night figure it out.

Naming this chapter gave me a lot of trouble . . . grr.

Review or Szayel AND Yuukiu will experiment on you!


	14. Pop Tarts and Catnip

A/N: **********THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND KATEY! HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY!**********

'Kay . . . er . . . Akane is switching rooms. Someone will _have_ to notice eventually . . .

I've realized that all these OCs are sort of Mary-Sues. So Kikane shall become a bit bitchier, Tsukiyo will become a bit more sensitive, and Akane . . . well you'll just have to wait and find out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and am no way making $$$ money off of this work. Akane, Tsukiyo, Yuukiu, and Kikane are mine, though. But feel free to write something using them. Just not Akane. You don't know Akane like you think you know Akane. Akane is an enigma (get it? It's what her family name means!).**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Yuukiu, assist me with this," Szayel called.

The double was there in a flash, "Of course, Szayel – I mean, otosan." Yuukiu eyed what he was working on. It was some sort of machine.

"I'm almost finished, I just need you to hold this steady while I-"

A resounding boom shook the room as the main door to the laboratory was thrown open. "SZAYEL!"

She jumped, "Nnoitra-sama?"

"Nnoitra, what the hell are you doing here?" Szayel shouted without looking up from his work.

Yuukiu raised her hand and started jumping up and down, "Ooo! Ooo! Yuukiu knows! Yuukiu knows! Nnoitra is here to confess his undying love to otosan!"

He glared at her, "NO YOU BAKA!"

"Hey! That's my clone you're insulting! I'd watch your tone!"

"I OUT-RANK YOU, YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!"

"Hey, Yuukiu's hair is pink, too, ya know!"

"Actually, Yuukiu and I together could PWN your ass!"

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

Suddenly, the door burst open again, revealing a somewhat crazed Grimmjow. "YUUKIU, I LOVE YOU!" He announced.

There was a silence.

Everyone stopped and stared at his sudden outburst. Nnoitra looked astounded, Szayel looked furious, and Yuukiu looked mildly surprised. Grimmjow, of course, hadn't been prepared for both Szayel _and_ Nnoitra to be in the room.

Nnoitra mumbled, "Maybe I shouldn't have put that in his tea…"

Szayel frowned, "I think you'd better leave now, Grimmjow."

He looked embarrassed and slinked away.

Szayel turned to Nnoitra. "What did you put in his tea?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"…Catnip."

Yuukiu frowned. "Otosan, should I be scared?"

"…its okay, Yuukiu, Grimmjow didn't mean it."

"Oh, good."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Her hair, she realized, was ridiculous. It wasn't worth all this trouble. It already took half an hour to brush it completely, but it was also getting to the point where she had to use a huge amount a hair products to keep it all clean.

It was time.

At least whoever had decided to hijack her hair ties had not thought to take the scissors.

She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her wide blue eyes that fit perfectly with her child-like face. She looked down at the thin scissors.

Exhaling, she grabbed a lock of hair.

_Snip._

_ Snip. Snip. Snip._

By the time she was finished, the floor was covered in moonlight strands, pooling around her feet.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and promptly decided that she reminded herself of someone. Staring at herself for another minute, she came to the conclusion that she looked vaguely like Kuchiki Rukia, except with white hair and blue eyes.

A knock came at the door to her main bedroom; of course, her bathroom door was wide open so she could hear it. She called, "Well, if you're knocking then you're obviously not here to kill, rape, torture, or experiment on me, so come on in."

She took a comb and ran it under the water faucet, dampening it. When she ran it through her hair, it picked up all the loose strands that had been too ornery to fall to the floor.

"Tsuki-chan, what've ya done to yer hair?" Tsukiyo quickly glanced at him.

"I couldn't find my hair ties and my hair was becoming too much to handle. So I cut it. Now I think I sort of resemble a white-haired version of Rukia."

Gin made a 'tut-tut' sound, "Looks like my lil plan backfired, hm?"

Tsukiyo threw him a questioning look. "You mean YOU took my hair ties?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

She put her hands on her hips, "Gin, what am I going to do with you?"

His smile didn't falter, "There are many things ya could do w' me, Tsuki-chan."

Tsukiyo frowned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One unique thing about Kikane is her very random sudden sporadic craving. It wasn't exactly an odd craving, just an unusual one.

Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Pop Tarts.

Opening the cupboard she knew she put the Pop Tarts in, she found herself very annoyed.

It was empty.

Someone must've stolen them.

She turned to the only other person in the kitchen, a certain hot-headed Espada who had his head in the freezer, searching for something, apparently. She pointed accusingly, "YOU!"

He jumped, startled, hitting his head on the top of the freezer with an audible 'thump.' "OW!" He stepped away from the freezer, revealing his electric blue hair. "What, Yumekanou!"

"YOU STOLE MY POP TARTS, DIDN'T YOU!" She screamed.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! SOMEONE STOLE MY FUCKING SOFT PRETZELS!" He retorted.

"WELL THEN WHO STOLE THEM, HM?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?"

Kikane took a deep breath. "Look, all I know is that when I don't have my Pop Tarts I get bitchy. You don't want me to be bitchy."

He scowled, "Because we're encountering the exact same problem-"

"The perpetrator is probably one person so it would be easier if we worked together."

"Agreed."

Kikane started sniffing the air. Ever since she'd developed the odd craving, her nose had become hyper-aware of the very particular scent that Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Pop Tarts gave off. It was at time such as these where the strange ability came in handy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked.

"STFU, Grimm-Kitty!" she exclaimed.

Grimmjow snorted. "What did you call me?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"And what are you doing?"

"I'M FOLLOWING MY NOSE!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Eventually, the trail led Kikane to a door. A very specific door.

Without thinking, she entered and followed the scent to a sleeping mass. She kicked it, and who ever it was landed on the floor with an audible 'Umph.' She reached under the pillow, only to find a box of her Pop Tarts.

"Ah-HA!" she exclaimed in victory.

"Kika?" asked Starrk's familiar voice.

Realizing what she'd just done, she blushed. Then she realized that he just had to be the thief! "Why, Starrk-kun? Why did you steal my Pop Tarts?" she said in a somewhat sad voice.

"I didn't."

She screamed, "LIAR!"

"Hey, lazy," Lilinette said as she walked in the room, "Do you know where I put those Pop-," she noticed Kikane and frowned, "-Tarts. Shit."

"YOU!"

Lilinette screamed and ran out the door. Even she couldn't handle someone that pissed.

Kika turned to Starrk, "Sorry I didn't believe you, Primera-san," she apologized.

He grunted and plopped back down on his bed, falling right back to sleep.

Grimmjow, though, almost couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Not that Primera being lenient, but Kika-chan being _sorry_ for something. Was the world coming to an end? If this kept up then soon Ulquiorra would be smiling and Nnoitra would become a priest. It was just wrong.

Maybe he was just seeing things.

He turned and left the room, pretzels totally forgotten.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** How'd ya liek Gin's lil' innuendo?

So, I herd u liek Mudkips? Maybe next chapter… OMG IDEA TIME!

Here's a quick little summary of my OCs again…

Akane is the obsessed otaku. Tsukiyo is the obsessed gamer. Kikane is the obsessed cosplayer.

XD


	15. A Happy Day! Or so says Akane

**A/N:** This chapter is going to be somewhat serious. At the end of this chapter there will be some funny, but the for the first half, you're going to learn something about Akane… Think about her for a second… Does she _ever_ seem to have a set personality?

May 29 is about to become a _very_ special day in Las Noches. It was already sort of special, but never recognized because Aizen doesn't really care anymore.

And of _course_ Akane would know. She knows everything Bleach. I'm not sure if it being May 29th while Aizen is actually at Las Noches, post-betrayal, fits into the storyline of Bleach, but who gives a crap!

And by the way, my mother has woken me up with spray bottle of water before. It's not fun. It's very startling and cold… and unpleasant, and it totally pissed me off.

**Disclaimer: SuperYuuki does not own Bleach. Bleach owns SuperYuuki.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kikane awoke drowsily. God dammit, Primera's laziness must've been rubbing off on her. She really needed to get her own room soon, or someone might get the wrong idea. But then again, if Nnoitra came poking around again, then she'd be in trouble if she was alone. Why couldn't the Quinta just stick to screwing Loly and Menoly… or Tesla? Really.

Yawning, she pulled herself out of bed. Grabbing her water bottle that she kept at the side of her small, twin sized bed, she stomped over to the larger, full-sized bed on the other side of the room. Unscrewing the cap, she emptied half the bottle onto Starrk's face.

He tensed slightly at waking, but he didn't move. Kikane poured another quarter of the water onto his face. "Up," she commanded flatly. It was too early for her to be her normal, spontaneous self. No, unfortunately for Starrk, he got the pleasure of experiencing the pure, unadulterated bitchiness that was the recently awakened Yumekanou Kikane.

Starrk grinned. "Good morning, Kika," he said with a cheerful voice, opening one eye to look at her… emotionless face.

"Starrk-kun, do you know what day it is?" she asked, voice still totally monotonous.

"Uh… Thursday?"

"I mean exactly."

He had to think for a moment. "Well, Kika, I'd have to say it's May twenty-ninth," he said.

She groaned and turned away.

Primera sat up, "Why? What so special about May twenty-nine?"

Kikane face palmed, "You'll find out soon enough. If I know Akane like I think I know Akane, then she probably has the whole thing planned."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Something wasn't right. Tsukiyo sat up in bed slowly, looking around as if slightly confused, subconsciously searching for something wasn't supposed to be there or something that should be but wasn't.

The atmosphere of Las Noches was different. Normally, a constant aura of danger and darkness hung over the white palace, but not today. An unfamiliar sense of peace had fallen over the fortress, like the calm before a storm.

Tsukiyo went over a list of events from the Anime in her head. Maybe something happened? When she found that she couldn't explain it canon, she slid out of bed and briskly stepped over to her bookshelf.

On the middle shelf sat a seemingly misplaced hardcover book amongst the paperbacks. She pulled out the somewhat worn book and flipped through the pages. It was entirely hand-written, like a diary, but this had not only dates at the top of the pages, but exact times; it was filled with not only events, but observations, opinions, and suggestions to the reader…

Every single thing was somehow related to Nazo Akane.

Ever since Akane had been old enough to form coherent sentences, her psychiatrist ordered that the 'Book' was to be passed around among people who would best be able to document her actions and moods at the time. It was an experimental thing, but so far it had helped. Before they had left on the trip, Tsukiyo had been entrusted with the Book, and it had gone into Kikane's backpack. Of course, Tsukiyo hadn't been recording what had been happening here in the Book, but she wasn't so stupid that she wouldn't document anything at all. Tsuki had been distracted for a while by her own problems with her drawings, and she hadn't been around Akane enough to accurately record her actions, but… Tsukiyo had her suspicions, mainly because of the drawings.

She'd stopped doing those now. It was pointless. They – she and Gin – had figured out all they could from those until everything became irrelevant and she started drawing nonsense. She was getting 'what if' situations, not the truth that she needed.

Tsukiyo had made lists of everything. Keeping track of things was what kept her stable, and without the reassurance given to her by knowing that everything was in order, she'd be a nut case by know. Tsukiyo had been the one to start the list of quirks in the back of the Book. Consistencies, things that always stayed the same about Aka, no matter what. The top three things on that list were 'obsessions', 'love of music', and, surprisingly, 'charisma.' All others were fairly minor, but each and every one helped paint the picture of who Akane truly was.

Nazo Akane had a mental disorder. No, scratch that, she had two. They suspected there was more to her mind, but with her constant fluctuating, they could never be totally sure if it was her with the actual problem or not. Neither were very noticeable to the passerby acquaintance, you had to know about it to notice it. You had to know what you were looking for. They tried to keep it a secret, and Tsuki and Kika were truly Akane's friends, not just observers, and even they let themselves forget about it for a while.

"What'cha readin', Tsuki-chan," came a voice from just above her shoulder.

Startled out of her mind, she practically jumped a mile, letting out a shriek. She knew it was just Gin. But for crying out loud!

She tried to slow her breathing and heart rate, all the while being stared at by his smiling apparently closed eyes. "What the hell, Gin!" she screamed. Then, a sudden realization came upon her like a tidal wave. "Were you reading over my shoulder?" she asked, incredulous.

He just kept smiling. "Noooope…"

That smile… was starting to annoy the crap out of her. He obviously didn't understand the seriousness of the question. "Gin, for crying out loud, I am serious. Were you reading the Book?"

He tilted his head to the side, "What book?"

"This book, the Book," she held up the now closed hardcover, "I'm not messing around here Gin, if you read some of the Book, tell me, and I won't hold anything against you. I just don't want you misinterpreting anything you might have been able to read."

He shrugged, "I might 'ave caught somethin' 'bout suspected disorders… oh an' I saw somethin' 'bout phobias…" he trailed off a bit, thinking, "Actually, I caught quite a bit, but I still can't figure out who it's talkin' 'bout." Then he considered it for a moment. He pretty much had Tsukiyo figured out in terms of allegiances and personality, and he'd talked to Kikane on several occasions, and he was pretty sure he had her figured out too, but Akane… she never seemed like only one person. It was strange. He couldn't get a hold on her at all. He was sure that Sousuke was already sitting on several theories, but none of them explained everything. "Okay, I take tha' back. It's talkin' 'bout Akane-chan," he said finally.

Tsukiyo's shoulders drooped and she exhaled. "She…" Tsuki paused. She didn't have to tell him. She didn't have to tell him anything. For all she knew, Aizen had sent him to figure out as much as he could. No way was Ichimaru Gin truly interested in anything about the three of them, or her for that matter. But… she didn't have to tell him everything. Summarizing it was an option, and Tsukiyo could summarize it into one simple sentence. "Akane has some… mental issues."

"Well, obviously nothin' serious or Sousuke-sama would 'ave noticed?"

"It's not exactly the most noticeable thing in the world. It's subtle," She didn't have to tell him. Why was she then? She remembered why she even picked up the Book in the first place. "But none of it explains the weird aura that's hanging around Las Noches today… wait a minute." One of Akane's never changing quirks was her tendency to celebrate the birthdays of fictional characters… even if she did so silently, she acknowledged it _somehow_.

"Gin."

"Hm?"

"Is it someone's birthday today?"

Gin looked vaguely surprised, "Well, now tha' ya mention it…"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a special day!

A very, very special day for Las Noches and the Bleach world!

May twenty-ninth!

But… Akane wasn't sure what she should do… baking a cake seemed crazy, but cupcakes, maybe if she just set them out and put a card next to them to be sure to tell him 'happy birthday'. She doubted anyone would, but seriously.

Eh, what would he do for his birthday? He had to be old enough that he didn't care anymore. That sort of happened when people had so many birthdays that it became merely a reminder that they were a year closer to death, but with Shinigami, it was more like growing a year wiser, and growing a year more powerful.

So… was it a good thing?

Ah, who cared, anyways? Birthdays should be happy!

She threw together a few batches of cupcakes and put them in rather large oven to bake. Rummaging through the fridge, she was able to find three cans of vanilla frosting, which was surprising that they even had any in the first place.

As she finished frosting the cupcakes, she turned to see if maybe they had some sprinkles (Hey, they had frosting. What harm could it do?) when she came face-to-face with Halibel Tia. Akane cringed slightly with surprise, but didn't move. Neither did Halibel.

A few awkward moments past before either of them spoke. "Halibel-san… um… uh…" Akane stuttered.

"…Cupcakes?" the tan-skinned Espada asked flatly.

"Um… Yes, Halibel-san… cupcakes." This was sort of… weird.

The Espada looked from the cupcakes, back to Akane. There was more silence before Halibel spoke again. "…Any special reason?"

Akane wondered why no one knew. Why wouldn't he tell his Espada? Maybe he just didn't care. It made sense. He had to be at least two-hundred years old. After two-hundred birthdays the concept had to grow boring. "Aizen-dono's birthday," she said.

Halibel looked a tad confused, "It is Aizen-sama's birthday? I was unaware."

"Um… yeah. I figured."

"How do you know?"

"Character profiles in the Bleach video game," Akane said softly. Specifically, she meant Dark Souls. She still hadn't beaten that completely; she had the story line finished but she still had a plethora of characters to unlock. And she really wanted to master fighting as Shiba Kukaku. Don't ask why. "According to Tite Kubo, the Mangaka, May twenty-ninth is officially Aizen-dono's birthday."

Halibel was silent again. "So… cupcakes?"

And what point was she trying to make? "Yes, Halibel-san, _cupcakes_."

"I happen to like cupcakes."

Akane suppressed a giggle. So that was it. "Then, by all means, Halibel-san, have some cupcakes," Akane laughed.

The Espada cautiously reached over and grabbed a frosted cupcake. "Thank you, Nazo-san," she said.

"You're welcome," she said before taking the two large plates of cupcakes in her hands and walking out of the kitchen.

As she was about to turn the corner, she heard a sudden exclamation of "These are delicious!" and she smiled.

Everybody was going to absolutely love the cupcakes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She entered the meeting room, where Aizen was right in the middle of talking. It was an Espada meeting, so others weren't invited, but Akane was going to make herself an exception.

"Excuse me, everyone," she said curtly. Walking briskly, she set one plate of cupcakes at one end of the table, placing it between Szayel and Zommari. Then, she walked back towards the head of the table and placed the second plate between Halibel (who immediately reached for one) and Ulquiorra.

Aizen smiled politely while the Espada (not including Halibel) scowled. "Any specific reason for the cupcakes, Nazo-san?"

Akane smiled. "Ever since you became one of my favorite characters, I've celebrated May twenty-ninth. I'm not sure if you really care, but, happy birthday, Aizen-dono," she said happily.

He just kept smiling. There was no noticeable change in his expression. "Why, thank you, Nazo-san. I hadn't planned on celebrating my birthday this year, but since you went through all this trouble I guess I'll make an exception."

"This must be what Kikane meant…" Starrk mumbled.

Some of the Espada tentatively reached for a cupcake. Mainly Nnoitra, Szayel, Grimmjow, Zommari, and Starrk actually tried the cupcakes, and when Halibel reached for a second one, Grimmjow said, "HEY! Why do you get two?"

She gestured to the plate of cupcakes, "Um… do you see how many are on these plates? It's kind of implied."

Akane let herself think happily. She was happy here. There was no mystery in who was and who wasn't her friend. Admittedly, she knew that Aizen was basically doing the same thing he did with Momo: Taking the person he could exploit best and keeping them as close as the plans allowed. She knew this; she understood this. Akane didn't just accept it, she adored it. She loved being part of this. No matter how small of a roll she played, no matter what the role was, she was merely content being a piece of it all. She didn't need to be the hero of the story. She didn't _need_ to be the main character. What of her pride? She can be proud playing a supporting role. She could make her character her own. She could be… she could be…

Anyone she wanted to be here. She could be anyone, because it _didn't matter_. There was no one here telling her she had to be just one person. No one was saying that there was something wrong with being someone else. No one was following her around scribbling notes down in that stupid notebook; no one was constantly asking her what she was thinking. No one forever analyzing her every move. Akane could be whoever she wanted to be, and no one would care here. She was free.

_Free._

Grinning happily, she grabbed a cupcake and walked off towards the door, humming an upbeat tune.

To her surprise, as she reached for the door it opened for her. Suspicious, she looked up to find Kika and Tsuki.

"Oh, hi-ya, guys!" she said cheerfully. "I made cupcakes!"

Kikane grinned, and clamped a hand down on her friend's shoulder. "And here I was thinking you were going to go all out!"

Tsukiyo mirrored the action. "Oh, Aka… I was expecting a huge party… I even wore my best uniform…" she said in mock disappointment.

Suddenly, Gin called, "Hey! Tsuki-chan! Sit next ta me!"

Tsuki gaped in awe, but trotted off towards him anyways, "Ichimaru-kun, that's the most childish thing you've ever said to me!" she said joyfully.

Akane laughed, then turned to Kikane, whose normal spot happened to be taken up by Lilinette. "Kika… I – I think there is an open seat somewhere…" she scanned the table. "Ahha! Yes! Next to Grimmjow!"

"But if I sit there, my feet will get raped by Nnoitra," she said flatly, clearly announcing the fact for the entire room to hear.

There was a pause.

Grimmjow started, tensing as if about to say something. "She's got a point you kno- OW! GOD DAMMIT, NNOITRA! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Kika pointed to Nnoitra and started jumping up and down. "See! See! He raped Grimm-kitty's feet, too!"

The Espada in question glared daggers at the somewhat hyper girl.

She made a sound of scolding, like an exclamation you would use when scolding a small child or pet. "Don't give me that look, mister, or do you want me to sic Starrk on you?"

Primera face-palmed.

This all made Nnoitra very angry. In truth, Kikane should have been smart enough to not mess with him, but really, these girls were insane, all in their own special ways. Nnoitra, in all his evil cleverness, found a way to turn the conversation in his favor. "Heh. So the great Primera Espada has been reduced to being a teenaged girl's puppy-dog," he announced mockingly.

Now, Tsukiyo could not stand outright bullying, so she chose now to intervene. "Oh, come off it, Quinta. We all know that inside you're just a big bully."

Suddenly, _Yuukiu_ of all people appeared behind Nnoitra's seat and glomped him. "Nuh-uh! Nnoi-kun's a lovable teddy-bear!" she screamed, grinning like an idiot.

Unbelievably, a faint blush appeared on his face. "Szayel! Get your fucking kid off of me!" he commanded.

The pink-haired man sighed. "Yuukiu, get off of him," he commanded half-heartedly.

She pouted. "Don't wanna!"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Nnoitra, that's the best I can do."

He growled. "Fuck you!"

Of course, almost everyone was laughing hysterically. Even the ever-composed Aizen seemed to fighting laughter. Tousen, of course, stayed totally stoic. The audio was sort of funny, but not quite as funny as when it was accompanied with the visual.

Akane giggled, and left the room quietly. Everyone seemed content, and she had baked enough cupcakes to give every Arrancar in Las Noches seconds. The rest was still in the kitchen, and she'd ordered a serving Arrancar to bring in the rest in increments at certain times. They'd be busy for quite a while.

Besides, she had other things to prepare.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOOO LATE!

I've re-typed this chapter several times… I am finally happy with the final result. At first, it wasn't Aizen's birthday, it was start of the Melodic Chaos arc, which I've discovered I don't want to do for a while now. Akane's Zanpakuto can wait. Right now, we need to add the other sides of the story… Kikane and Tsukiyo. They have to fall in love too! And at the end of this chapter we saw hints of Nnoitra x Yuukiu… I might. I just might.

Oh… and you are so going to _love_ Akane's mental disorder… (I will admit, it's sort of an excuse for the fact that I never write my own character in character… sorry for having it appear so suddenly, though…)

I would really enjoy to know your opinions of this chapter. If you thought something was really funny, tell me and I'll stay on that line of comedy! (Seriously, don't make me guess here…)


	16. Unexpected Encounters

**A/N:** Can anyone say 'Fluff'?

Hell yeah.

This… is going to be my fluffiest chapter so far. But still, the fluffy parts won't take precedence over the crucial parts.

And my writing… is gradually getting better. It seems that writing **Creatures of Myth** whenever I feel un-eloquent is really helping.

So… Fluff?

Yes. What kind? Yuukiu-style fluff… nuff said. I've decided on Yuukiu's theme. Yuukiu's theme song is "April Showers" (look it up. I love Happy Hardcore stuff). Akane's are "Pale" and "Aquarius" by Within Tempation.

Remember when I said Kikane sounds sort of like Kelly Clarkson? I lied. Listening to "Corruption Garden" I could _**not**_ picture Luka. All I could picture was Kikane. So Kika sounds like Megurine Luka. Somewhat at least. She doesn't speak with a heavy accent. Just take Luka's voice and make it sound American. Hard, I know, but that's what she sounds like. She could be more of a Meiko, now that I think about it… whatever.

Now, don't freak out and press the back button when you realize Akane's contradicting herself. She is. But in a way, she never lied to Aizen. Just read. Oh, and HUGE Death Note reference in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** SuperYuuki does not own the epicness that is Bleach, but she is so obsessed that it's scary.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Otosan! What is this?"

"That a microscope, Yuukiu."

"Ooo, Otosan, what's this thing!"

"Yuukiu, that is a specimen jar."

They were in the main lab. Szayel was only just beginning to get annoyed with Yuukiu. His tolerance factor had risen to unbelievable heights after he started acknowledging Yuukiu again. But now, as Yuukiu jumped around the lab, on the wrong end of a sugar high (Damn Akane and those delicious cupcakes), asking irrelevant, dumb questions, his face began to twitch.

But, then again, this happened a lot. The only thing that was different was that a certain really tall Espada had first shown up with said _fraccion_ practically attached to his back, demanding that Szayel somehow get her off. After what seemed like forever, they'd gotten her off. The fifth Espada was now leaning against the wall, ignoring most of his surroundings, and making a visible effort to ignore Yuukiu.

Suddenly, Yuukiu pounced Nnoitra again, this time (somehow…) positioning herself on his back on a way similar to another certain pink-hair ball of energy (Yachiru), making his oddly shaped collar bend back slightly.

"Otosan… cool! What's this thingy?"

"Um… That's Nnoitra, Yuukiu…"

"Oh… Hi there, Nnoi-kun!"

He jumped. "Yuukiu! Get the fuck off me!"

"Never!"

"Szayel! Help me, god dammit!" he yelled in frustration.

The scientist sighed. "Yuukiu. I have something time consuming for you to do. It could be boring, it could be frustrating, or it could even get dangerous, yet, it might be fun… and you will earn a month's worth of otosan's respect by doing so…"

A grin lit up her face, and she hopped down, skipping happily towards Szayel. "What does otosan want Yuukiu to do for him?" she asked, suddenly calm, and pushed up her glasses.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akane had stolen back her DSi from Kikane, and was now playing Bleach: Dark Souls.

She'd finished the story several times now, and had unlocked all the characters. Doing that made Versus Mode and Arcade Mode much more fun, with the huge variety of characters to fight against. As previously mentioned, Akane was trying to master the art of fighting with fireworks as Kukaku Shiba. She chose the 'hard' difficulty and went to Arcade Mode, choosing Kukaku as her character.

She breezed through the first five rounds with relative ease. Unfortunately, the final round was against Aizen Sousuke, who had all these really annoying Kidou attacks that he practically fired off constantly. She fought against the digital version of her idol, but it was when he was taichou, so she didn't care as much.

God dammit! He was beating her! Pale Fire Crash, Six Bars of Light, Pale Lightning, Black Coffin, they came so quick that Akane didn't even get in a single Shiba Style Shooting Flower: Senpen Banka!

Suddenly, Kukaku was thrown across the screen, hitting the 'wall' hard – harder than normal – and the phrase "K.O." appeared across the screen.

She growled. Dammit! Why was Aizen so hard to beat!

… Oh yeah. Duh.

She sighed, turning off the game system and setting it by her bed. Yes, _her_ bed. She'd politely declined Aizen's offer. No matter what, she was still seventeen years old. She didn't feel quite ready for that. Even though she'd already been to his bed, she didn't feel the need to be with him every night. Heck, she already suspected to there _had_ been something in her tea that evening, and that was probably was had triggered the odd… fit of passion. She'd already admitted to herself that she really didn't _love_ him. It was different, like a weird mix of friendship and respect.

She snorted. So that was it. At least, if you looked at it a certain way. Friends with benefits. What would her mother say?

Ah, good old mother. Okasan had always been there for her. They had been a poor family, but always respectable people. The Nazo family was very close. She was sure that everyone missed her deeply right now. All her little brothers and sisters were probably asking where their big sister was. She cried. She'd have to get back to them eventually.

But for now, all she needed to do was play along. Maybe change the story a bit. But in order to change the story, she would have to be strong.

Normally, she'd train, but because Ulquiorra was so 'busy' she really couldn't. She could ask someone she was sure wouldn't kill her, like maybe some Fraccion like Sun-Sun. Maybe if she was up for a challenge she'd ask to spar with Ggio Vega. But no, she had other plans.

She threw open the doors to her closet, and dug in, pushing random stuff to the side until she found something she was looking for.

An old guitar. She held it in her arms as if she were about to play it. Tweaking the strings a bit, she noticed the condition of them. Pitiful, scary, almost. She gave it a strum, a winced as the thinnest string snapped, whipping back on her fingers, leaving an angry red mark across her hand. If she were still in a human body, that would have cut halfway through her hand.

The guitar needed new strings. Badly. And now her hand hurt. Looks like guitar picks were needed, too.

She reached back into the closet, pulling out a hard, black, plastic box. She blew the dust off, flipped the metal latches, and opened the box, revealing a battered clarinet. She inspected each piece before snapping them together. When she played a few experimental notes, it sounded like a dying banshee on crack. She pulled off the mouth piece and slid out the reed. It had a huge crack down the middle.

"First strings, now a shot reed. Great," she mumbled.

She replaced the clarinet in its box, and set it off to the side. Her gaze turned back to the closet and she reached in again, this time pulling out a violin case. She opened the case and sighed in relief. Taking the violin out of the case, she assumed the proper position, with part under her chin, and held the bow up. Stopping for a second, she set down the violin and inspected the bow, running a finger down the taut blond horsehair.

Akane groaned. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote 'Guitar strings, guitar picks, clarinet reeds, rosin.' She thought for a moment and randomly added 'Harmonica' to the list.

. . . . . . . . . .

When Otosan had told her what he needed her to do, Yuukiu had been surprised with the simplicity of the task. He'd simply given her a list of chores, but some were weird.

One) Repair the broken screen in the security center. 2) Retrieve spare guitar strings, guitar picks, rosin stone, clarinet reeds, and a Harmonica from the human world for Miss Akane. Deliver them to her bedroom, and don't ask where she got the instruments. Don't ask what she's doing with them. Just don't speak. 3) Loly is having a medical problem. Use your abilities to assist her in any way possible. 4) The most important task: Leave me alone. All day.

Leave him alone. All day.

Yuukiu frowned slightly. Maybe Wonderweiss around today. She trotted off to the screen room with all the monitors for the cameras. Wonderweiss was usually there with Tousen.

_**Wonderweiss… I do not like him.**_

__Yuukiu almost scowled. Almost. Her Zanpakuto could be very mean and evil at times. And sometimes it said things to her that she didn't understand, using huge words and odd sentence structure. Yuukiu may be sort of smart, but she wasn't a genius. Her sword also had a deep-seated hatred for Wonderweiss.

_Get over it, Mikami! Gosh, you're so weird…_

_**You should delete him.**_

___Mikami… Mikami is so mean! Why is Mikami mean to Yuukiu all the time? What did Yuukiu do to deserve Mikami's mean-ness? What did Wonderweiss do to deserve Mikami's mean-ness?_

_**…**_

___…_

Ha. He nothing left to say. Take that, evil Zanpakuto! Her Zanpakuto absolutely adored Aizen and Tousen. Something about sharing similar points of view with Tousen, and something about the fact that Aizen was 'God.'

She sighed. If she was Otosan's clone, then why didn't they have matching Zanpakuto? Fornicaras seemed like a much nicer spirit, but that really wasn't saying much. She had inherited some of Otosan's main stronger abilities, like the Gabriel technique, but she hadn't been in a situation where she had to use it before. That, and it seemed kind of… cruel, especially to the person that's getting their body practically drained of energy from the inside.

_**That disgusting ability doesn't come from me.**_

___Yuukiu knows. Mikami isn't cool enough for the Gabriel ability._

_**U – Eh – ie- uh! Ut – uh! I am plenty cool!**_

__Yuukiu giggled at her Zanpakuto's mental stuttering.

_Nuh-uh. All you do is that 'Sakujo' _**(Delete**_) technique and your 'Kami wa Hikari o Karite' _**(Borrowed Divine Light) **_healing thing._

_**Both of those techniques are highly useful! Kami wa Hikari o Karite can heal almost anything!**_

___But they're stupid…_

She entered the security room. It was really dark in there, but she couldn't sense Wonderweiss anywhere. At least Tousen wasn't there. She looked at the screens, searching for a malfunctioning panel.

There was none. All the screens were working perfectly.

She sweat-dropped, and left the room, checking the first task off her list. That was a bit weird. She headed towards the rooms of the lower, non-fraccion Arrancar. She knocked on the door she was sure was Loly's. "Hello? Loly-san? May I come in?"

"Finally! Get in here!" came a somewhat strained voice.

Yuukiu entered and spoke to the Arrancar girl, taking on her more doctor-like Szayel-like traits. "What seems to be the problem, Loly-san?"

The black-haired girl scowled. "How the hell am I supposed to know? All I know is that suddenly I started wanting to eat Hollows again, I'm throwing up anything I eat that isn't Hollow flesh, and despite that, I've gained two pounds!"

Yuukiu raised an eyebrow. "Any mood-swings?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. At least, that's what Menoly keeps saying…"

"Miss a period?"

"… I – I'm… I haven't gotten it yet. I should soon."

"Sounds like Arrancar pregnancy. Yuukiu has never seen it before and Szayel-sama has only seen it once. It's quite rare."

Loly looked at her like Yuukiu had just told her she had twenty-four hours to live. "Wha – What?"

Yuukiu gave her best reassuring smile. "It's okay. A normal human-world pregnancy test should tell Loly if that's what it really is. And if it is, then, well, that's Loly's decision, I guess." She shrugged. "Yuukiu will pick up one when Yuukiu goes to Karakura later, okay."

Loly just stared.

Yuukiu turned and left just as Menoly was entering. "Hi-ya, Menoly-san!" she chimed as she passed her as she skipped out the door.

She skipped to Szayel's lab and let herself in. The heavy door shut behind her with a thud. Humming quietly to herself, she trotted into the lab where she was sure the Gigai were.

It basically looked like a morgue. The metal tables in the middle in the middle of the room and the wall of drawers pretty much made it look that way.

Yuukiu stepped over to the labeled drawers, reading the names on the labels aloud. "Aizen-sama… Ichimaru-san… Tousen…" Szayel must've been bored. Some of these people had never even been to the human world, nor did they show any interest in doing so. "Ggio Vega… Halibel Tia… Apache… Sun-Sun…" She skipped a bunch. "Hm. Ah… That says… Grimmjow Jeagerjacques!" Her brow furrowed. "Why did Otosan make so many Gigai?" she asked herself. She skipped more. "Szayel Aporro Granz… Aha!" she grinned. "Yuukiu Bikutoria Granz! There I am!"

She pulled the drawer open and hefted the blanketed form out over her shoulders. She set it down on a table with ease and removed the blanket by her Gigai's head. It was completely identical, except that her mask fragment-like glasses were replaced with cute, square, glasses with cotton-candy blue rims but the small pink markings at the corner of her eyes remained. "Good job, Otosan!" she giggled.

Carefully, she grabbed the Gigai's hand and concentrated on its face.

She opened her eyes and giggled at the sudden disorientation. "That never gets old!" She slid off the table and shivered at how cold it was. She walked over to the cupboard and opened it; there were several piles of clothing, but they are had labels.

"Aw, not the labels again!" she searched through each label, and found that exactly none of the piles had her name on them. Well, she couldn't exactly go back to her room and get her own clothes in a naked Gigai. Her gaze returned to the piles near Halibel's. Yuukiu sighed. "Sorry Sun-Sun, Yuukiu is not as short as Apache and Yuukiu doesn't have Mila Rose's build, so…" she pulled on a lilac turtleneck and wriggled into the long, flow-y, light grey skirt and stepped into the spring green flats. As an afterthought, she slid on the delicate, gold bangles that jingled slightly as she moved.

She grinned. "Yuukiu looks cute!" She grabbed a light pink satchel and a bundle of living world currency off of the shelf and put it in the bag.

Happily, she strolled out into the main lab and held her hands out in front of her as if she was prying something open. Suddenly, a loud tearing sound rung out as the reality in front of her was torn open, a gaping black hole opening slowly between her fingers.

Yuukiu stepped into the Garganta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Excuse me, mister, but is this brand good?" Yuukiu asked, holding up a package of some name brand of guitar strings.

The store clerk examined the box and shrugged. "It's okay. Looking for a gift, because it is rather obvious that you have no experience with instruments?"

Yuukiu stared at him blankly. Maybe he thought that because she had to ask him what a guitar-pick looked like. She put the sentence together in her mind before speaking. "My friend Nazo Akane needs some supplies for her performance."

The clerk raised an eyebrow. "Nazo Akane? The prodigal young musician? I heard she was dead."

"What?" Yuukiu thought for a moment. Nazo Akane was from another dimension. How could a person from Karakura town have heard about her? Yuukiu shook her head. "Different Nazo Akane. She's not doing anything big, just," she pulled a random idea out of her head, "A recital for a friend's birthday."

"Ah." The clerk nodded. "The best brands are generally the most expensive."

"I have money." Ugh. She hated how her voice sounded when she said 'I'. It was awkward.

The bell on the door rang. A somewhat high pitched feminine voice called out. "Come on, Kurosaki-san, I think this is the store where we get the stuff for Yuzu's cello!"

"B – But Inoue, I have to get to the warehouse or Hiyori is beat me senseless!"

Kurosaki? Inoue? These names were rather familiar. Yuukiu turned and gasped at the pair of orange haired teenagers. She ran over to them and grinned widely.

Of course, Ichigo and Orihime were both wondering way there was strange girl with pink hair standing in front of them with a creepy smile. "Um…" Orihime started. "Is there something we can do for you…?"

Yuukiu held up a camera. "I apologize but I must take a photograph. Do not worry, I have no ulterior motive." She snapped a picture.

She was turned away, but then she remembered something. Inoue Orihime. "Oh, and Inoue-san," she paused. "Eh, never mind. You'll find out later this evening." Like other people in Las Noches, Yuukiu enjoyed messing with people's heads. Not many knew about her slightly more evil tendencies like this. Giving the pair a meaningful glance, she turned back to the counter and paid for the spare instrumental supplies.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kurosaki-kun… Did you notice that?" Orihime asked Ichigo as they walked back to his house, music supplies in hand.

"Notice what?" he asked.

Orihime's brow furrowed. "That pink-haired girl… she had reiatsu. And… I'm not sure but I think it was … a hollow's."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "We should tell Toushirou about her, then…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Holy shit, it's started already!" Kikane exclaimed.

Tsukiyo looked up from her book at the girl that had just burst into her room. "What's started?"

The panicked blond ran right up to her and cried, "Canon!"

She closed her book and sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Kika, are you serious?"

Kikane nodded vigorously. "I heard that one of the Traitorous Trio was angry with Grimmjow! I couldn't find him, but I ran into Luppi Anetenor!"

Tsuki gasped. "Shouta-kun…" she uttered in a fierce whisper. She hoped that their existence in this world didn't effect anything important, but what if Luppi defeated Rangiku? What if Hitsugaya Toushirou was defeated? No, the latter wouldn't happen. Hitsugaya half-defeated Halibel Tia in the Anime… but what if their presence changed that, too? What if they had changed more than they originally thought? Tsukiyo knew Akane had let Aizen read the "Decide" arc, but whether or not that changed anything was still unknown. She shook her head. "We shouldn't interfere anymore. Don't say shit to anyone. I think we may have already changed the timeline slightly. Orihime may be here sooner than we thought."

Kikane nodded and turned to leave, but she stopped at the last second and turned back to Tsukiyo. "Hey… Have you seen Yuukiu?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Gah! Why's it not working!" Yuukiu exclaimed. She kept trying to rip a hole in the air. She couldn't just leave her gigai here, it would arouse suspicion! Then she realized it. The reiatsu concealer on her gigai… it was Espada level. Therefore, it surpressed so much of her reiatsu that she was basically rendered powerless.

_**Great job, dumbass.**_

___Gah!_

"CAPTAIN, I FOUND HER!" shouted a peppy female voice.

Before Yuukiu even had a chance to react, "Hyorinmaru!"

She felt a blast of freezing cold before passing out from the impact.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

**A/N:** And here is the start of what will either be called the "Yuukiu's abduction Arc" or just the "Seireitei arc" The next chapter will be called "Eight Plus Four Equals Twelve" which is cute. Not the chapter, the title.


	17. Eight plus Four equals Twelve?

**A/N:** I'm supposed to be writing a two page essay on respect right now, because the class acted up in health class. I wasn't as bad as the rest of them. So, I am just go to do "How to Respect Aizen Sousuke"

But whatever.

Guess what I just saw on TV. I swear, utter blast from the past. Dexter's Laboratory! I've been playing Fusion Fall a lot so it was a tad weird to see Dexter as a little kid instead of a teenager. It was the episode where Dee-Dee couldn't stop singing because she was infected with the Boy-Band virus. Dexter has a funny voice. Lol. I ended up turning the volume way down due to the fact that the singing got really, really, annoying.

And, I got an eReader! It's a Kobo! It was very random… I was at Borders with my grandparents and they had been discussing getting me and eReader for a while, so they just got me one and I bought four books with thirty-one dollars! That it was cool. I got Maximum Ride: Angel, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, The Red Pyramid, and The Lost Hero.  Then, (using several other gift cards), I bought two Warcraft novels, the book we're reading for school (First Light), and the novel version of My Sister's Keeper.

I've gotten better with writing Aizen in character, thank god.

Aizen: You're welcome.

Yuuki: *Face-palm* Also, mentionings of things in this chapter… still completely T rated, though.

**Disclaimer: SuperYuuki does not own the following: Bleach. **

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"Nnoitra," Szayel dead-panned, "Why are you still here?"

The black-haired Espada was sitting at the reiatsu monitors that were monitoring Karakura town. "Nothin' better to do 'round here," he grumbled. Szayel figured that he was just grumpy because he wasn't going to Karakura with everybody else. "Hey, what do the blue dots mean?"

"Blue dots are Shinigami. The red dots hollows and Arrancar, and one of the purple dots is Kurosaki, the other is Yuukiu. Oh, and the green dot is the Quincy kid, and the weird yellow dot is Inoue," there were just so many different reiatsu in Karakura.

"Why's Yuukiu different?"

"Have you ever noticed how she has neither a hollow hole nor a mask fragment? It's because she was never a hollow. She's hardly an Arrancar. Aizen calls her a V -"

"And there are three purple dots – wait, never mind. It's gone now."

Szayel grunted, a bit grumpy at being cut off. Yuukiu was less like him than he had hoped she'd be. Even though he was the one who created her from scratch, he had absol - _fucking_ – lutely no idea what the fucking hell went wrong with her. There were so many really odd things that happened that had inadvertently made her stronger. He'd tried to figure out what had happened there but apparently his dumbass fraccion, Lumina, had misplaced half the data.

"Okay, why did the purple dot that you said was Yuukiu just disappear when two blue dots got near?"

Szayel stood, ridged, eyes wide. "_What_?" he gasped, running over to the monitor. Shoving Nnoitra out of the way, he studied the screen. Nnoitra was right, not a red dot in sight. "Are you sure that you didn't mix up Yuukiu's Reiatsu with Kurosaki's and she just entered a Garganta?"

"Are you calling me an idiot, fucktard? The purple dot was Yuukiu!"

Szayel was speechless. If she was… killed, then her soul wouldn't re-enter the cycle, due to the fact that she technically didn't have a soul, as his clone. If – if she was gone, then she was gone forever.

Best possible situation was that she was captured. Yuukiu was smart. If she had been captured, then she'd escape. Somehow… "It seems she has been apprehended by the Shinigami."

"WHAT!"

Szayel sighed then returned to what he was working on.

Nnoitra stood and scowled at him. "You're just going to ignore it? What about Yuukiu?" he yelled.

He sighed again. "As much as I'd love to assist her escape in some way, our help would only prove a hindrance. If we attempt a jailbreak, it will only prove to the Shinigami how important she is to us. Even though Aizen doesn't really give a damn, but I digress. Besides, even if she did find herself in a life or death situation, she can just utilize the Gabriel ability. There aren't many situations that I haven't planned for her to be able to get out of."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oi, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, I think she's coming to," said a male voice through the haze. He had a nice voice… it reminded her of Ggio Vega somewhat… Oh yeah, Ggio was probably the one to get Loly knocked up… shoot, she'd forgotten to get the pregnancy test. Well, someone in Las Noches had to have one. Maybe one of Halibel's fraccion had one… or – or maybe…

"I shall go fetch Mayuri-sama," said a soft female voice. Ah… that was a pretty voice… like Sun-Sun's… she was going to be upset that Yuukiu hadn't returned her clothes. Akane would be upset that she hadn't gotten her instrument supplies to her.

A few moments of silence passed before Yuukiu felt something prod at her arm. Yelping, she bolt up, hitting her head on a hard surface. "OWIES!" she cried, grasping the top of her head as she leaned forward to avoid the ceiling. She could see now, she was in a barred metal cage in a dark place that smelled sort of like Otosan's laboratory, but not quite.

"You okay?" asked the male voice.

Yuukiu turned her head to look at the source. A man stood at the side of the cage, looking vaguely concerned in a tough way. He had a clipboard and in his hand was a pen, which was probably what he poked her with. His black hair of messy and disheveled, and, oddly enough, on his forehead were four little horns.

"Um… I'm fine, thanks."

"Good," he said. "You got a name?"

"Yuukiu Bikutoria Granz." He asked many questions.

He grunted and scribbled a few notes on his clipboard. "My name's Akon, and the lady that just left was Kurotsuchi Nemu."

Her eyes widened. "Ku – Kurotsuchi?" So she was… in the Soul Society.

In the Twelfth Division.

She realized she was no longer in her Gigai. Dressed in a full Arrancar uniform, she was an obvious _enemy_ to them. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, she'd heard, was very dissection-happy.

An odd voice rung out through the room. "Ah, so it seems our little Arrancar is awake." Terrified, Yuukiu saw the man she knew was Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He had black and white face paint on, and he wore a head piece that reminded her of ancient Egypt. He grinned, showing way more teeth then he should have. "Isn't that nice."

_**'Idiot. Look what you've gotten us into.'**_

___'Mikami! Yuukiu is glad!'_

They obviously didn't know that she still had her Zanpakuto. Well, considering where she put it, it really wasn't surprising that they'd missed it. She had no pockets in her uniform, and she could put Mikami in her obi because of his odd shape, he may slide out.

So she kept the dagger-like Zanpakuto strapped in her boot, which was still on.

Reaching into her boot, she grabbed Mikami and unsheathed it, holding it out in front of her. Due to the fact that she was merely a clone of an Arrancar, she'd retained less of the hollow side and more of the Shinigami side. So, in reality she was not an Arrancar, but in fact, she was what Aizen called… she couldn't remember. It was a weird word. "Raise above, Mikami!" she called out. Mikami multiplied itself and circled out around her. Letting go of the dagger, she willed the knives to spin as fast as they could.

With a loud shrieking sound, Mikami cut through the metal bars of the cage.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE HAD NO WEAPONS!" shouted Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Yuukiu laid her hands on her Shikai, yes, this was her Shikai. She loved this technique to pieces. It was one of Mikami's few useful abilities. "Fade," she whispered. Her form melded perfectly into the shadows of the dark room. She crawled out of the cage as the three scientists, Mayuri, Nemu, and Akon, scrambled to figure out where she went.

Carefully, she slinked out the lab door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Akane-chan."

She jumped. Apparently she had been lost in thought. That was becoming a common occurrence for her. "Ah, sorry, Aizen-dono, I guessed I just zoned-out," she said nervously. "It seems I won't be able to give you your birthday present. Yuukiu has yet to return with the musical supplies. I was going to sing for you."

He laughed. "That's fine, my dear, you can sing for me some other time." She was amusing. Such adoration she gave him. The only thing that deterred him from using her in his plans was her unpredictability. Such volatile people had no place in his plans. He could see the potential in her, the power that she could have if only she could overcome her weaknesses. Ah, yes, the woman had many weaknesses. She was overly easy to manipulate because of this. While she had been steadily distancing herself from her friends, she was not free of them yet. He often saw the teasing reluctance in her eyes.

Nazo Akane was still a slight mystery to him. He had her figured out almost completely, the only thing he could not see was the nature of the power she had behind the potential. For a short time, he had entertained the theory that her Zanpakuto would be sound based, but he quickly dismissed the theory as her Zanpakuto began to show the qualities of an illusion based power. But there were too many contradictions, and no right answer it seemed. She was in constant flux, and, quite frankly, it disturbed him. Although, in his new world she would do quite fine as his lover, he mused. He certainly couldn't do away with such a pretty thing. As long as she knew her place, she would stay.

They weren't in the tea room, though, this time they were in a more living room setting, the only thing between them was a small coffee table as they sat on opposite couches. There was almost no awkwardness between them. Things were just a bit more natural. The girl had been warming up to him. He doubted she actually remembered most of their last encounter, for he'd discovered exactly how she had come to be in such a state, and her voice gave away how nervous she was to be in his rooms once again. He supposed he held some pity for the woman in the perspective, being nearly unable to remember her first time. But in a way, it could be for the best, he didn't want her to shy away from him completely.

"Ai – Aizen-dono?" she began.

He decided he no longer liked to hear her overly formal way of addressing him. It had lost its appeal, and she had proved herself worthy of at least speaking to him less formally in private. "You may call me Sousuke, now, Akane. But around the others you are to continue to address me as Aizen-dono."

She exhaled. "Sousuke," she said, trying it out on her tongue.

Aizen took a sip of tea. "You had a question for me, my dear?"

Akane nodded. "Luppi Antenor, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and several numèro have gone to Karakura town on a mission, am I correct?" she said, her eyes trained on her tea cup.

It seemed that she also knew of this event. "Partially. Ulquiorra is also on this mission."

Her breath caught. "Inoue Orihime," she breathed.

"Of course." So she knew even that. Impressive. It appeared that he was still going exactly as this 'Bleach' manga indicated, which meant if he were to succeed, he would still have to change his plans ever so slightly. Perhaps he would simply do away with Kurosaki Ichigo when he came to retrieve Inoue.

She shifted slightly. Her eyes remained cast down at her knees. "Sousuke, a – about the birthday present… I – I have a better idea." Her cheeks had turned a bright red.

"And what would that be, Akane?" he already knew what she would ask, but by saying it aloud she would only prove herself to him further.

Akane studied her fingers. "I was thinking that… maybe tonight… we could… you know…" she trailed off.

She only needed a little encouragement. "My dear, come here," he gestured next him on the couch.

Timidly, she walked over to him and sat, their legs touching. He cradled her chin, tilting her head up so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "There is no need for you to be shy around me," he said. Taking advantage of her slightly parted lips, he joined his lips with hers. She reciprocated eagerly, her arms wrapping around his neck. As he moved from her lips to trace her jawline, she let out a sound of protest, unsatisfied with the short kiss. He reached her ear and in a low voice, said, "I want you to say it."

Unexpectedly, she reached one leg across him and pulled herself up so that she was straddling his waist, her long, loose, white skirt pooling around them as a slight dusting of pink spread across her cheeks. She leaned forward, and breathed in his ear, "Perhaps we could make love tonight."

Exactly. Volatile. One moment the woman was timid and shy, the next she was a seductress. She was too unpredictable, even for him. She was a risk, and a fairly large one at that. The longer he allowed her to stay by his side like this the more chance there was that she may snap.

But for now, he'd allow himself this one indulgence. Running a caressing hand down the side of the black-haired beauty's face, he purred, "Good girl." His hand brushed over her neck and he heard her breathing begin to pick up.

For now, he'd allow her to stay by his side. The moment her allegiances shifted, he'd slay her as he had Hinamori.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N:** Ha, that got a tad steamier than I expected… But as I said, I have gotten better at writing Aizen, ne? It's easy, you don't actually put any effort into it, it just happens. _Because if you force the evil-ness, it comes out like shit._

REVIEW OR YOU WILL BE FORCED TO HELP LOLY THROUGH HER MORNING SICKNESS! (I still can't believe I went there…)


	18. KARACON Part One

Walking through the halls of Las Noches always gave Tsukiyo a sense of unease. She'd been there for at least three weeks, but she could not shake the feeling that the dark shadows held sinister things. Her footsteps echoed throughout her room as she paced aimlessly. Even through the lingering sensation of disturbance, a walk assisted in clearing her mind.

She was missing an important guild holiday. Today was supposed to be Imperial Day. The Thaslassian Empire was celebrating, and she, one of the highest ranked officers, was missing this important day. Tsukiyo had even gone to Undercity and bought the most expensive robes from the Robe Vendor for the event. She could have made something herself out of Netherweave or Mageweave, but the Silver Robes were pretty. It wasn't like she was going raiding wearing them, it was just for cosmetic proposes. Surely she would be getting a demotion due to her ridiculously prolonged absence. Malredis was going to be pissed.

If there was one thing Tsukiyo could say she sincerely missed, it was World of Warcraft. Oh well. The next few days would be extra fun, anyways.

Tsukiyo walked over to the closet on the other side of her room. Once she opened the doors, one could easily see the full black outfit amongst the monotonous white ones. She removed the black ensemble from the closet and set it on the bed. Shrugging off her uniform, she slipped on the black leather vest and pulled on the long black pants, clicking on the matching belt. She zipped on a pair of boots that reached to about mid-calf, then tugged on the black-patterned trench coat.

She stepped into the bathroom, immediately removing a small white container from the drawer. Contacts. Oh so carefully, she applied them, blinking a few times before grinning at her now fiery, reptilian eyes. Tying up what was left of her hair into a loose bun, she pulled a blonde wig out of god knows where and pulled it on her head. The result was a dignified, rather bad-ass styled back style. Tsukiyo then grabbed her leather gloves, slipping them on.

Now for the final touch.

The shades.

She snapped on a pair of shiny black sunglasses that completely obscured her eyes from view, and grinned.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"OW!"

That woke Starrk up.

He shot up from bed only to see Kikane wearing the most ridiculous thing he'd ever seen, rubbing her forehead. "What the hell are you wearing?"

She blinked. Kikane looked down at the skimpy, lacy, revealing dress (if it could be called that). She had a pair of what _looked_ like ears on either side of her head, white on top and pink underneath, with one pink spot of color on the white part. The girl had her long blonde hair styled in a fashion that brought her bangs to the front, bound by little pink hair-pieces. "I'm cosplaying," she said monotonously as she walked out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aizen was not exactly in a good mood. This made it worse. "Wait, say this again for me one more time, dearest."

Akane was standing before him in the throne room, with her friends on either side. Both were dressed oddly, but Akane perhaps the most so. She was wearing a cute, Lolita-esque outfit, which he had nothing against. It was the pink eye-patch (it wasn't even over her eye. It was pushed up into her hair), the gorgon doll, and the "AIR TREK" emblazoned rollerblades.

"There is a convention in Karakura town this weekend. We're going," she dead-panned.

The ruler of Las Noches raised an eyebrow. "We don't have time for this."

"And Tsukiyo spent three months putting together her Albert Wesker cosplay. Altogether, the components cost her two hundred twenty three dollars. Kikane made her Chi outfit by hand, and it took her two months. My cosplay was relatively easy to throw together, but this doll was a bitch to sew," she said with an annoyed undertone, "You're birthday's over, Aizen-dono, no more miss nice girl."

Aizen sighed. "Fine. Just bring Ulquiorra or at least Halibel with you."

"Oh no, we've got cosplays for you, too. You're coming with."

. . . . . . . . . . . ….. . . . . . . . . .

"Name?" asked the bored hotel attendant.

Kikane answered. "The Yumekanou party."

She sighed, and handed over all thirteen room keys, one for each of them. "It says your room number on the card."

Kikane handed out the keycards. "Okay, please, please, _please_ don't lose them. I can get replacements, but I'd rather not have to."

"Tch. Whatever," Nnoitra mumbled.

"Why the hell did you even bring me, anyways?" Ggio said.

The Blonde-haired human hefted her bag, reaching in an giving a bundle of clothing to each person present. "Now, change into your cosplays or I'll sic Akane on you and it won't be pretty."

The group let out a collective groan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sousuke, over here! They have Pocky!" Akane called out.

They'd decided to group up, Akane getting stuck with just Aizen, unlike her other friends who had multiple people with them. Halibel, Apache, and Sun-Sun were the only ones that weren't escorted by one of the girls.

Of course, being the Anime fan that she was, had made a beeline for the Vendor tables. "Coming, my dear," Aizen called back. The cosplay she had put him in confused him slightly. He was wearing a light tan suit and a red tie, plus, she'd styled his hair in a disheveled sweep-like fashion. After he was outfitted, she had dubbed him 'Yagami Raito 2.0.'

They approached a vendor's stand. The blacked-haired girl ran right up the vendor. "Five boxes of chocolate Pocky, please."

"That will be 2500 yen."

She turned to Aizen. "Sousuke… you have money with you, right?"

Oh-no.

Not the puppy dog eyes.

Anything but those.

Aizen reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a wallet. He sighed. "2500, right?"

"Yep!"

He handed the vendor the yen. "Here."

"Yay!" Akane jumped. "Don't worry, Sousuke, I'll save some for _later_," she said as they walked away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"GO ENVY! BEAT THAT BITCH'S ASS!"

Starrk blinked. "Kikane?" They were in an auditorium watching fake fights.

"ENVY! YOU CAN DO IT! HINATA IS SUCH A DAMN PANSY!"

"GO BADASS DUDE IN THE SKIRT! WOO!"

Okay, now he was scared. If Ggio (who was dressed as some person in a plain white tee-shirt and blue jeans. No shoes.) was getting into it, too, then we had some problems.

"Kikane…" This was just a little too frantic for him. He, in fact, was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. He'd been a tad surprised when Kikane had dropped the blonde wig on his head, but he was getting used to it. The mouths that she'd painted on his hands, though, not so much.

Just then, the guy in skirt was defeated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! ENVY, NO!" Kikane wailed. "HINATA WOULD NEVER DEFEAT ENVY!"

Starrk facepalmed. This was going to be a long three days.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gin sat patiently next to Tsukiyo. There was kami knows how many people gathered around her table.

"Omigod, you did this by hand?" came one voice.

"Yep," Tsukiyo answer calmly.

"No way! This is one of the best things I've ever seen!" came another voice.

"Thank you," Tsukiyo answered with a smile.

"I just _have_ to buy this!" another.

"That'll be 500 yen," she replied.

"Have you considered getting a contract with Tokyopop?"

"Yeah. I've decided that's not for me, though," she answered off-handedly.

"WHY NOT!" the entire group yelled collectively.

"I want to be a programmer."

"WASTED TALENT!" the group cried.

Tsukiyo simply smiled.

"Hey, why does this person look familiar somehow?"

Suddenly, Tsukiyo's eyes widened. She grabbed the drawing from the young woman's hands before grabbing the entire pile of that kind. "S- sorry, that print isn't for sale."

Gin looked at the potential customer, and realized Tsukiyo's reason for being surprised.

It was Yadomaru Lisa.

The woman with the black-braided hair shrugged. "Hm. Coulda sworn that looked like that Inoue girl and some emo guy. Oh well. Got any hentai?"

Tsukiyo relaxed slightly. "No, but I've got some Junjou Romantica fan art."

Her eyes brightened. "Ooo, yaoi. Gimmie some of that!"

The white-haired girl reached into her bag and pulled out a big expandable folder. She flipped through the tabs until she found one labeled "Yaoi/Yuri." She pulled out five pieces of paper and laid them out in front of her. "This is all I have."

Lisa, the perverted Vizard, grinned. "How much for all of them?"

"Hmm… for you… 1500 yen," she stated.

Gin raised an eyebrow. Tsukiyo had specifically said that each print, (with the exception of the big Resident Evil one with all of the characters. That one was 2000 yen.) was 500 yen. Altogether that should have been 2500 yen. Lisa pulled the amount out of her purse, after handing them to Tsuki she gathered up the prints.

"Would you like a folder to them in so they don't get damaged?" Tsukiyo asked politely.

"Sure."

Tsuki poked Gin. "Grab one. They are on your side of the table."

As Gin leaned to grab one of the light colored file-folders, Lisa apparently got a good look at him, because she jumped a mile. He may have been disguised as this person known as 'Chris Redfield', but even he knew that his face wasn't exactly one someone could easily forget.

"I- Ichimaru Gin-fukutaichou?" She paused, "… No, it would be taichou, now, wouldn't it… y – you're one of that bastard Aizen's lackeys… What the hell are you doing here!"

Gin allowed himself to frown. "I'm unsure wha' yer talkin' 'bout, miss. My name's Chikafuki Youta, not… whatever ya called me."

Lisa still seemed skeptical. More like plain disbelieving, absolutely not buying it.

Then, Tsukiyo came up with a solution that Gin liked very, very much. "Yeah, Youta-kun and I have been dating for two years now. We're from the Shizuoka area, that's why you've probably never seen us before. We usually go to conventions in Kakegawa."

Lisa seemed a tad miffed. Her seemingly good mood had completely disappeared. "Oh. Sorry. I really thought you were someone else." She paused, looking away for a moment, "Thanks for the prints. See ya tomorrow?"

"See ya."

Both of them waited in utter silence until Yadomaru Lisa had completely left the Artists' Alley before bursting into laughter.

Tsukiyo covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loud. "Chikafuki Youta? Where did you get that?"

Gin was practically rolling on the floor, "Me? What about you? Shizouka area? I'm surprised ya didn't go with the Matsumoto area!"

"Omigod, there is a Matsumoto area?"

Their hysterical laughter was finally put to a stop only when Tsukiyo got another customer.

This was going to be a fun weekend.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . .

**A/N:** This will be a three part mini-arc.

Okay, Aizen was Yagami Light, Ggio was L, both from Death Note, Starrk was Deidera from Naruto, Akane was Ume from Air Gear, Gin was Chris Redfield, Tsukiyo was Albert Wesker, both from Resident Evil, and Kikane was Chi was Chobits. Just in case you want to look those up on Google images.

So… I love Albert Wesker. Best antagonist ever.

I'm sorry Aizen. You now come in third.

One is Albert Wesker.

Two is N from Pokemon. (NxTouka forever, bitches!)

Three, dear readers, is Aizen.

Following at a close fourth is Grimmjow.

Lol.

SuperYuuki loves you, my faithful reviewer/readers. Hope enjoy this mini-arc. I'm gonna go all Bleach anime and cut the Yuukiu Soul Society arc in half with this filler! Yay!

XD


	19. Return of Yuukiu Arrival of Princess

**A/N:** Cue awesome idea. The Kara-Con mini arc will be written sporadically, like a filler. Which it basically is. It's a filler for when I'm out of ideas. I just use my own Tora-Con experiences and stuff from Svetlana Chmkova's DRAMA-CON.

This… is something completely different. You see, each relationship here is currently in their first stage (even Aizen and Akane, as currently it's just mutual attraction), and this chapter is going to begin the change to stage two. As you can probably guess, it's Akane that will begin to feel something more, and its and action on her part that triggers Aizen's feelings. If you really want to spoil it for yourself, learn some French (although, some readers might actually be French…): elle va devenir pren. (I think I got that wrong, grammar wise… )

And I've decided on Yuukiu's pairing. You'll see.

I don't put much effort into this story… mainly because the plot is non-existent and separated into arcs. This is mainly for fun.

. . . . . . . . .

Normally, it was pretty quiet in Las Noches, and when people did make a ruckus, it was usually fairly easy to ignore. It was a perfect environment for the narcoleptic Starrk Coyote. His only bother was his second half, and his new roommate, but unlike Lilinette, Kikane wasn't violent. She was loud, occasionally, yes. But she went about things differently.

He became restless, for once, an anxious feeling disquieting him deeply. He stood, and walked.

. . . . . .

The small, pink-haired girl snuck carefully around corners, hiding skillfully in the shadows and leaping nimbly across rooftops. She was trying to avoid the sunlight, for fear of exposing herself, as her Shikai only worked in the dark. Like a ninja.

She leaped from one roof onto a building labeled "four," and slipped as her foot hit a loose tile. Both she and the tile went falling to the ground. She could've righted herself easily, and it would've been in the shade, too, but unfortunately, someone was standing there.

"GAH!" the boy exclaimed as Yuukiu fell on him.

Quickly and calmly, she surveyed her surroundings. Three Shinigami nearby had already spotted her and were closing in fast. Acting on instinct, she immediately grabbed the boy she had fallen on and held him in front of her, the blade of her Zanpakuto to his neck. "Stay away!" she called.

"Why does this always happen to me!" the black-haired boy whined.

The Shinigami suddenly stopped as a powerful Reiatsu crushed down on them. Several fell to their knees. The boy she was holding hostage seemed close to passing out, as she was already supporting most of his weight. A woman stepped out from around the corner, her long black hair braided in front of her and a motherly smile on her face.

_Wait… is that who I think it - Oh, shit… I'm so screwed._

She smiled. "May I asked what is going on here, Arrancar-san?"

If all else failed, Yuukiu was female and cute. She let tears well up in her eyes, and forced a sob. She adjusted her body language to show someone clearly in distress. "Yu – Yuukiu just wants to go home!" she cried. Maybe, just maybe…

Of course not. "Yuukiu-san, put your Zanpakuto away, and we'll talk," Unohana said, that frightening smile on her face.

Yuukiu had to resist a sigh. She didn't have time for this. Szayel would certainly have more chores for her when she returned. Yuukiu frowned, and lifted her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, but Yuukiu has to leave now," she said innocently. Otosan would scold her for using her true power, but this really was a predicament.

Dark reiatsu gathered at her forehead, forming a definite shape.

She pulled down.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

All over Seireitei, unranked Shinigami passed out. Seated members nearby were experiencing severe discomfort. Captains were even affected. After the reiatsu had disappeared, division Thirteen was sent to investigate the scene, as no one from the Fourth was reporting on the incident.

Ukitake came across the scene, and could not believe his eyes.

Isane Kotetsu was kneeling besides her captain, attempting to rouse the unconscious healer. There were several other squad members passed out as well, and they seemed like they'd be so for a while. Finally, Unohana woke.

Juushirou kneeled on her opposite side. "Retsu, what happened here?"

"Well, Juushirou," she said listlessly, "We thought it was an Arrancar, she took Hanatarou hostage, and I attempted to reason with her, but she pulled down a mask and her power skyrocketed. I'm actually unsure what she is." Ukitake was about to speak but Unohana interrupted him, "I will say one thing, I honestly, truly believe she was just trying to get back to Hueco Mundo. She had no ulterior motives. I suggest simply letting her go."

He nodded. "Come on, we have to report this into Soutaichou."

Unohana rose to her feet and nodded. She turned to her Lieutenant, "Come, Isane."

"Y – Yes, ma'am."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuukiu tumbled through the Garganta and hurtled into a tall, lanky form. A form that swore. "The hell – YUUKIU! Where the hell did you come from?"

For her, that was as good as a 'welcome home.' She embraced Nnoitra's skinny form tightly. "Nnoitra! Yuukiu was scared! First it was cold, then it was dark, then that freak Mayuri showed up, and then Yuukiu got out of the lab, but then she ran into scary-healer-taichou, but Yuukiu was so scared… Yuukiu just made it back!" She cried, comical tears running down her cheeks.

Unsure how to react, Nnoitra tentatively returned the hug. Octava would skin him alive if he did anything that hurt his precious clone, and even though Nnoitra could easily beat Szayel in a fight, the scientist could easily poison him or something. Then he realized what he was doing. Nnoitra scowled and lifted up the hysteric fraccion, slinging her over his shoulder. "Come on, you," he said distastefully, "Let's get you back to Octava, eh?"

She sniffed cutely, and nodded.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Starrk began to get skeptical as his wanderings took him towards the Octava's laboratories. He was about to enter when a sudden hand reached out of nowhere and pulled him into a dark corner.

"Shh!" It was Kikane.

"Wha-?" he started, but she shooshed him again and gestured to the crack in the door. Starrk listened, closely, and heard not only Szayel's voice, but Nazo-san's as well.

"So, what's the result?" Akane asked, her voice monotonous but oddly… curious.

Szayel sighed. "Still negative, like always," he said flatly. Their tone suggested that they had conversations similar to this before.

Akane was silent. There was a rustling of fabric and a reverberating tap as the woman slid off the examination table. Another rustle as she straightened out her skirt, and footsteps as she began to walk towards the door. "Thank you for your time, Szayel-san."

"You do realize," Szayel started, "I will have to tell Aizen-sama about this, along with results."

The footsteps came an abrupt stop. A shuffling sound occurred as Akane turned. "I…" she was hesitant, "I'm unsure how he would react to that," she sighed, "Do as you must."

Kikane's hand suddenly shot out and pulled him back from the door, tugging them both further into the corner. They were so close, he could feel Kikane's every heartbeat, hear every breath, he could swear her could even hear her thinking.

The door swung open, concealing them in the process. Akane exited and strode briskly away. Kikane waited until her friend had turned the corner to release him. Starrk gave the blonde-haired girl a steady gaze. "What did I just see, Kika?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure. I've my suspicions, but…" she trailed off as she took in the sight walking around the corner.

Starrk turned to see something that actually surprised him. Nnoitra staggered carefully down the hall, supporting not only the weight of his hulking Zanpakuto, but more dead-weight on the opposite shoulder. It wasn't until he was almost to the door did the pair realize the mass's identity.

"Yuukiu!" Kikane exclaimed, rushing towards the weighted down Espada.

Nnoitra scowled. "She's _fine_. Don't get all worked up," he rested by the door. "Ya wanna open the door?"

Kikane blinked, but did so.

The Quinta grunted in acknowledgement before disappearing into Szayel's lab.

Suddenly, a familiar reiatsu wafted through the air. Starrk tensed. Something was up. He probed the area for any sign of change, and found that… Ulquiorra had returned. And there was someone with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tsukiyo stood at Ichimaru's side, as she was instructed to. Kikane stood beside her, also next to Starrk. They were off to the sides, obscured from view by the columns. Yuukiu was absent, due to obvious reasons. Otherwise, all of the Espada were present.

Akane lounged on the floor beside Aizen's throne, leaning against the arm of the chair, which Aizen himself was resting one elbow on.

Suddenly, a Garganta opened, and through it stepped those that had fought in Karakura, along with Ulquiorra and one human girl. Inoue Orihime.

"Welcome to our castle of Las Noches," Aizen said warmly. Orihime had a nervous look on her face. "You are Inoue Orihime, correct?"

She hesitated, "… yes, sir," the girl answered timidly.

"Sorry to be so forward," Aizen began. Suddenly, Akane found it difficult to breath. Reiatsu… Sousuke's reiatsu… She gasped for breath, being in such close proximity. "Orihime, but would you show us your power?"

The girl's shoulders slumped. "Yes… sir."

Aizen paused and turned his gaze to another. "It seems there are some who are not happy with your being brought here. …Isn't that right, Luppi?"

The current Sixth Espada was looking a little worse for wear. Patches of his skin were frost-bitten and parts of his clothes were covered with a thin layer of ice. "Of course," he said bitterly. "Our entire fight was a smoke-screen to lure out this one girl. Who _would_ be happy with that…?"

Aizen smirked. "My apologies. I did not expect you to get so severely beaten."

Akane chuckled a bit.

Raged painted Luppi's face.

Everything continued as canon would dictate. Orihime healed Grimmjow's arm, Aizen explaining how the girl's power transcending into the territory of the gods, she healed Grimmjow's tattoo, and then, Grimmjow killed Luppi, and event during which Akane cheered, causing Aizen's smirk to widen ever so slightly.

It seemed that so far, the arrival of the three girls had changed nothing, but things could still change. Things could still be ruined.

Hopefully, things would not change beyond repair. For if it did, they'd be left flailing.


End file.
